First Love and Beyond, a Frozen Fanfiction
by thatcrazyfangirl42
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, but I love Frozen and Kristanna. This story takes place post-movie, full of fluff and some surprises as Anna and Kristoff live through the trials and tribulations that their relationship will bring to them! Rated T for smut. If you don't like the idea of "smut" in a Disney atmosphere, please refrain. Follow, Fav, Review! I OWN NOTHING. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Currently listening to the soundtrack, so I figured I would get started. This first chapter takes place after the kiss at the end of the movie, and I'll progress from there! **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.**

Kristoff's POV

Damn it, I'm such an idiot. "May we"? Seriously, could I be any more awkward with this girl? My mind is swirling with crazy thoughts. I panicked. _She's not going to like me now. What am I gonna do? I've never liked anyone this much before and-_

She interrupts my thoughts with the sweet little giggle that could always get my attention. "We may." She said, and pressed her lips to my cheek, standing up on her tippy toes to reach.

The second I realize what's happening, I'm not thinking anymore. I'm cupping her adorable face and bringing my mouth down to her level. Our lips crash together and worked at each other feverishly. She sighs into it, a sound that makes me go absolutely _wild,_ so I moan into her mouth as well. This persists for a moment, until we break apart. She seemed to have lost her breath, but hopefully we'll be able to deepen that kiss at another time. She's smiling that cute smile that makes me melt, and her adorable face is flushed. I'm sure that I don't look half as giddy as she does, but I definitely am excited. I've never felt like this towards anyone before, and as much as I usually isolate myself, I kind of like it.

Anna's POV

After I presented the sled to him and he twirled me around, I was ecstatic, and the way his hands lingered on my hips for a beat longer than absolutely necessary, I was left with an extreme feeling of boldness.

"I could kiss you!"

Huh. I guess he was feeling bold, too. He babbled on, trying to patch his slip up in the cutest way. Since he was having trouble hiding his feelings, I decided I wouldn't try, either. I stand up on my toes as tall as I can and kiss his cheek. He immediately retaliates by swiftly bringing his mouth to mine. I'm surprised at first, but then I realize: He's kissing me! Kristoff Bjorgman, Ice Harvester, is kissing me, and It feels _amazing_. I realized that I've sighed into the kiss, and he reacts to this by making noises of his own. I'm thrilled, but I'm losing breath, so we break apart before he can deepen it.

He's breathing heavily and staring down at me with a happy glint in his eye that I'm sure that I've returned. Elsa calls me over and I run to her, but not before seeing the disappointed look on Kristoff's face, so I whisper something in his ear that makes his eyes widen and his face flush. Then, pretending that what I just said was a simple goodbye, I skipped away innocently to my sister, shooting Kristoff a wink that implies that he knows exactly what I meant.

Kristoff's POV

After the kiss, I hear Elsa call Anna, and Anna turns to run to her, which makes me sad. I begin to think that it was just a one-time thing until she turns around and rushes over to me to feverishly whisper in my ear, "We'll discuss this tonight- Elsa's already agreed that you can stay here while you'll be working as Ice Harvester, whenever you want. We'll talk after everyone's asleep, and maybe some _other _things, too." She nips my ear seductively, and I feel the blood rush to my face and my heartbeat quicken. She turns and swiftly masks the fact that what she said was anything more then bidding me goodbye for now. She turns around and winks at me, before continuing to skip, and trips over herself clumsily. I chuckle to myself. This woman drove me absolutely insane.


	2. Chapter 2

Kristoff's POV

I'm sitting in a large chair in the room that Elsa has given to me to stay in, which is in a completely different hall then Anna's and Elsa's (I can only hope that Elsa hadn't seen the little scene that we made on the docks when she gave me the sled), so I assume that our little arrangement wouldn't happen. I'm slightly disappointed- I had been wondering all day what she thought our relationship was, and what the "other things" she wanted to do included. I am _very _engrossed in imagining what they would be, and before my body begins to agree with my imagination, my thoughts are interrupted by a quiet whisper and a soft knock at the door.

"Kristoff?" Anna's sweet voice is unmistakeable, even whispered and through the thickness of the door.

"Come in!" I whisper, a bit too excitedly, I think. She tiptoes into the room, shutting the door quickly, and tries to find me in the darkness. "Hi." I say, switching on the light. She spots me in the corner in the large armchair and runs over squealing like a child, throwing herself into my arms. "I _missed _you!" She says, a wide smile lighting up her face and the room much brighter that any lighting fixture could.

"It felt like forever waiting for everyone to fall asleep, and all day long people were coming up to me and saying hello, what _work _it is to be a princess! And I just kept falling on the ice rink and I didn't get to see you and I missed you SO MUCH!"

I interrupt her rambling before she could continue on, not realizing what I'm about to say- "You're really quite the committed girlfriend." I said, jokingly.

"G-girlfriend?" She stuttered, blushing. Shit. We're _not _dating? _Oh god dammit, Kristoff, you messed up again, _I'm thinking.

"I- I'm sorry. I thought.. I should leave." I break away, going to gather my things.

"What? No! That's exactly what I came here to talk about." She padded over to me, wearing a thin blue nightgown that matched her eyes, which were at the moment full of hope and...is that _lust _I see, sparkling in her big eyes? No, I must be mistaken. Her strawberry blonde hair is down for the first time that I've seen, flowing to her waist and streaming behind her as she quickly runs softly over to me across the carpet. She was so beautiful. I turn around and stare at her, and wait for her to continue. She stares back at me, a look in her eyes that I've never seen in anyone else's before. She was _so, so _beautiful. "That kiss, on the dock today.. what did it mean to _you_?" She says, and she looks up at me expectantly.

"Well, I thought it meant that we were together, but it looks like from your reaction to me calling you my... I just.. You're stunningly beautiful. Wait, what?" Damn it, I'm so awkward. I just freaking said that, out of nowhere. What I don't expect was for her to burst out giggling.

"I thought that we're together, too! I just... You didn't ask, so I thought you didn't feel the way that I do!" She babbled excitedly in the cutest possible way. "I really like you a lot..." She says, lowering her face and looking at the floor as she shifts from foot to foot...

Anna's POV

I run over to him, after he breaks away. He couldn't leave! I thought we were together! He must think that my reaction to him calling me his girlfriend means that I don't like the thought of us being together, but I do, I _really_ do! I only reacted that way because, well, I'm awkward! "What? No! That's exactly what I came here to talk about." I said to him. He turns around, and stares at me in a way I've never been stared at before. A feeling of warmth washes over me, just because of the look in his beautiful brown eyes. "That kiss, on the dock today.. what did it mean to _you_?"I say to him, because I _really_ want to know.

"Well, I thought it meant that we were together, but it looks like from your reaction to me calling you my... I just.. You're stunningly beautiful. Wait, what?" He says, awkward and confused. I giggled. He was just _so _freaking adorable! Then I register what it was that he said before the "stunningly beautiful" part. This is my chance to find out what was really going on between us, so naturally, I babble on.

"I thought that we're together, too! I just... You didn't ask, so I thought you didn't feel the way that I do!" She babbled excitedly in the cutest possible way. "I really like you a lot..." I say, and look at the ground. What would he possibly do next?

Kristoff's POV

She feels the same way? Well, I better make this happen, huh? God, I really shouldn't be so excited about one girl, but Anna is different. She's sweet, and adorable, and beautiful, and truly amazing. I bend down and press my forehead to hers, our noses touching. My blonde hair mixes with her strawberry blonde bangs as I look deep into her eyes, in which I see that there is _definitely _lust at this point.

"Anna?" I say.

"Yeah?" She says, her voice heavy with desire.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask bravely. She nods as a wide smile spreads across her face. I caress her cheek with my thumb, bring my lips just centimeters away from hers, look her in the eyes, stand up, turn and walk away.

"Tease!" She says, her voice strained, as she tackles me. I fall onto the bed, her now fully on top of me...

Anna's POV

Our foreheads are pressed to each others, and he just looks so... Sexy. _Woah! _I think. _That only happens in my romance novels! This can't be something that I'm actually feeling!_ But as he says my name quietly, my feelings are confirmed, and it's difficult for me to handle. I really just want to.. Wait. I have to respond to what he said.

"Yes?" I say, and I can hear the strain in my voice. I want him _so _bad.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I'm stunned and full of so many emotions- excitement, lust, happiness, surprise- All I can do is nod. He strokes my face with his finger and brings his face just centimeters away from mine. _Oh , boy am I gonna- _but he opens his eyes, looks into my eyes, turns and walks away. _Nuh uh. NO WAY. You're mine now, buddy, _I think as I run over to him and tackle him until we're on the bed. I'm top top of him and fully prepared to make him wish that he never teased me...

Kristoff's POV

"Pretty proud of yourself, now are you?" She whispers.

"I sure am, feisty pants." I say, leaning up to kiss her.

"Nuh uh uh." She whispers seductively, and grinds her hips against mine. I groan. I guess this was payback, so being the controversial couple that we are, I retaliated. I flip us over so that I'm on top, and grind against her with equal force, all while peppering her neck with kisses, sucking hard and soothing the pain with my lips as I go down. I know she'll be mad, because that would definitely leave a mark. She moans and practically attacks my face. Our lips crash and work at each other hungrily. This girl is definitely hungry, so I run my tongue along the seal of her lips, begging for entrance. She permits me entrance immediately, and I explore her mouth. She moans again. She's a loud one. My hands toy with the hem of her shirt, as I slip my hands underneath and graze her abdomen, and linger there. She responds by ripping my shirt off of my head and running her fingers along my chest before flipping us over once more, never breaking the kiss. She presses hard on my chest and I feel a tightening in my pants as I grind my hips on hers over and over again. She's groaning and grinding on me right back, so I slide my hands farther up underneath her shirt and cup my hands around her breasts. This _really _excites her, but my this time we've both lost breath. So I break the kiss. We lay there, breathing heavily, my hand still under her shirt and her palm pressed against my chest.

"We cant.. We cant go any farther than that right now." She says. "Not yet."

"Okay." I say, and though I know we both need each other more than what we just experienced, we couldn't go any farther right now. She was royalty, and we'd already broken _so many _rules. It was late, and we both were exhausted.

"To be continued?" She said, still panting.

"To be continued." I confirm as we sit up and both smile. She gets up, brushes herself off, and prepares herself to tiptoe back to her room, as if we haven't already woken the entire castle. Nonetheless, she's at the door and prepared to leave. I get up and place a chaste and short kiss on her lips. We have an announcement to make tomorrow.

"Goodnight!" She says, and giggles.

"Goodnight, Anna." I return.

If she fell asleep thinking of me as much as I did of her, It's safe to say that we both slept happily.

**It would mean the whole world if I could get a few reviews before I write the next chapter or two, which will most likely be tonight- I really enjoy writing this story, but I would like a few pointers, please! See you tonight! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, I really wish that you guys would leave reviews. It's killing me not knowing what you guys think of the story, so please let me know. I'll be posting more often, I promise. Well, here's Chapter 3! Enjoy! **

Anna's POV

WOW. Just, wow. Last night was absolutely perfect. The things that man can do to me are remarkable. I'm in the process of waking up, rubbing my eyes and attempting to smooth down the monstrosity that I'm sure is my hair. I walk over to my vanity and brush my hair into the normal pigtail braids that I always have it in. I change out of my now rumpled nightgown into a pink dress with blue trim. I glance at myself in the mirror one more time and dash out the hall. I've actually woken up early today, I couldn't stay in bed any longer thinking about being with Kristoff.

I skip through the halls, smacking into the suit of armor at the base of the staircase as I fall off the banister, and I hear the armor crash behind me I skip and twirl happily all over the place, just thinking about how _amazing _he is. I get super caught up in my thoughts and don't realize what I'm doing before I bump smack into Elsa. I bounce off of her and fall backwards, right onto my butt, like a giggling fool.

"Well!" Elsa starts, in surprise. "You're up early, considering how late you were up last night. Don't think I didn't hear." She makes a suggestive face. Shit. She must have heard us.. in bed...

"I- I- What exactly did you hear?" I stammer.

"You and Kristoff." She says, and crosses her arms.

"We weren't- I-" I feel the heat rush to my cheeks. I'm blushing madly.

"What are you so embarrassed for, Anna? I just don't like it when people run around the hallways at night. It wakes up the servants. Explore the castle during the day next time, alright?" She says.

"You heard us... Running around?"

"Yes, Anna, isn't that what you were doing?" She's getting irritated.

"YesThatsExactlyWhatWeWereDoingIWontDoItAgainByeElsa." I say quickly and run back towards the stairs, leaving Elsa chuckling and confused as she turns and closes the door to her study down the hall. I'm stumbling and confused, and yet again run into someone, falling on the marble floor for the second time in a time period of five minutes. I look up and see..

Kristoff's POV

I wake up a bit later than usual, change out of my wrinkled t-shirt and boxers, run my fingers through my hair, change into a black shirt and slacks and pad quietly down the hall to Anna's room- from what I've heard about her sleeping habits, she'll still be drooling on on her pillow by now. I stop in front of the door- it's ajar. Hmm. That's interesting, I wonder where she is. I can't stop thinking about her, she's turned me into quite the sap. I figure that I wont bother her and make my way down the stairs to go out to the stables to feed Sven and tell him all about last night. I know that he can keep a secret, he's my best friend. Well, him and Anna.

I continue down the stairs and hear a crash as a suit of armor crashes to the ground. I see a flash of a pink and blue dress and see strawberry blonde pigtails twirling around with Anna as she spins and twirls like the adorable idiot that I know her to be. I'm about to speak up when she disappears around the corner, only to bounce back into view.

"Oof!" I hear her cry, as she hits the ground, giggling. I can only wonder what she's bumped into this time, until I hear-

"Well! You're up early, considering how late you were up last night. Don't think I didn't hear." Shit. That's Elsa's accusing voice._ Did she hear us? Oh no, how is Anna going to handle this?_ I think. I tiptoe backwards a bit, hiding behind a corner, holding my breath and listening intently.

"I- I- What exactly did you hear?" I hear Anna say.

"You and Kristoff." _Dammit, I should've made sure we were quieter when we were.. well, you know, _I mentally accuse myself. I'm panicking, and I'm sure Anna is, too.

"We weren't- I-" _C'mon, Anna. Stay cool. _Maybe I can reach her telepathically?

"What are you so embarrassed for, Anna? I just don't like it when people run around the hallways at night. It wakes up the servants. Explore the castle during the day next time, alright?" Elsa says. _Oh, thank god. She only heard Anna on the way to my room. She must've crashed into a couple of things. _I think, relived but amused.

"You heard us... Running around?" Anna sounds just as relived as I do.

"Yes, Anna, isn't that what you were doing?" Elsa doesn't sound like she has the slightest clue what we were actually doing last night.

"YesThatsExactlyWhatWeWereDoingIWontDoItAgainByeElsa." Anna stammers, and I chuckle. She is absolutely adorable. I walk in her direction as I see her run in my direction. I don't think she sees me, because next thing I know, she's smacked right into me...

Anna's POV

It was only Kristoff, thank gosh. Wait..

"Kristoff!" I stand up and jump into his arms.

"Well, good morning too you, too!" He chuckles, his voice husky from having just woken up, as I cant safely assume. It is morning, after all. It was the sexiest thing I've ever heard come out of his mouth, next to his singing (Reindeer(s) are better then people, remember?), and, well.. the moaning.

"Good Morning!" I say, and then realize that he was probably standing there for a while. "How much did you hear?" I look up at him.

"All of it." He replies, and chuckles. Another sexy noise to add to that list. For some reason, I really want to kiss him right now.

"How did I handle it?" I say, getting closer to his face.

"Extremely well." He said, sarcastically, bringing his lips to mine in a short, sweet kiss. He sets me down.

"We should probably tell her, huh?" I ask.

"Definitely. But not right now. How about at dinner, tonight? Want to take walk with Sven and discuss it? I want nothing more than to spend time with you right now, my lady." He says sweetly in his best "royal accent" as he bends at the waist, takes my hand and brings his lips to my knuckle mockingly.

"But of course, my good sir." I mock curtsey and stumble over myself. We fall into each other in a fit of giggles. I slip my hand into his and kiss him again, this time lingering. He kisses me back with equal enthusiasm, bringing me up to his height. He deepens the kiss as I bracket his waist with my legs, using the wall for support. Suddenly, I hear a regal clearing of the throat. We break apart, panicked. We turn to see my sister standing there with her arms crossed. We stand there in uncomfortable silence, and Elsa suddenly breaks out into laughter.

"You should see your faces!" She giggles, doubling over in laughter. I'm confused. "You think I can't hear everything? You guys are the loudest people I've ever heard! Hey, it's only fair to assume you'd be loud. I mean, you were pretty excited last night."

"You mean.. the running through the halls..." Kristoff stammers. We're both beet red.

"You actually believed that bullshit?" Elsa said through gasps of laughter. "Ooh, don't tell anyone I said that." She adds. "Don't think you're ever trying to hide anything from me, for God's sake, you made out in the middle of the town square yesterday!" We both stand there, starstruck. Kristoff visibly calms. "And before you ask, yes. I approve. From what I've seen, you're exactly what my lovestruck idiot of a sister needs in her life. But I'll have you know, you're stuck with her." She adds, turning to Kristoff.

"I want nothing more then to be stuck with her." Kristoff smiles and takes my hand. I let out the worried breath that I don't realize that I had been holding.

"That's the kind of answer I was looking for. So, I'll skip the speech-I don't expect you to be hurting her anytime soon. I think you'll be very happy together." She smiles as she snaps back to her regal form, but the sweet glint in her eye doesn't disappear. "We'll talk later, Anna." She says, and winks, before turning around and walking. She threw one last comment at us over her shoulder- "And Kristoff, do a better job of quieting her down next time, will you?"

"Will do, your majesty." Kristoff replies.

"Oh, please. You might as well salute. My name's Elsa." She says as she closes the door to her study. I hear her chuckle lightly through the door. Huh, I guess the walls were kind of thin. Noted. I turn to Kristoff.

"She's definitely relaxed since before you came." I smile up at him.

"I guess I have that effect on people." He retorts proudly.

"Don't let your head inflate anymore, my dear." I snap back playfully.

"I'll try." He smiles. "So, about that walk- they'll be nothing to plan anymore, but..."

"I'll race ya!" I giggle, quickly stand on my tiptoes and kiss him on the cheek as I dash towards the doors.

"Hey!" He yells, and runs after me, yelling. This couldn't be anymore perfect.

**So that's chapter 3! Remember to leave a review and I'll post chapter 4 ASAP. Thanks for reading, guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating, I've been super busy with school and I was almost finished with Chapter 4 when the entire document deleted, I was really sad! So, here's chapter 4! A bit of a surprise in this one! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

Anna's POV

He beats me in the race, even with my head start. I mentally curse my damn tiny legs. We walk into the woods behind the fjord, walking hand in hand as we take in its beauty, Sven happily trotting behind us as he cheerfully munches on a carrot. Suddenly, a weird thought pops into my head.

"Kristoff?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go back up to the North Mountain? I want to see Elsa's castle, if it hasn't already melted. I don't know.. it was just so pretty, and I didn't really get to appreciate it, you know? Can we go back? Please?" I ask him, and he slows down the pace, registering my request but never letting go of my hand. After a beat, he nods.

"Yeah, sure. I'd love to. How can I refuse an adorable face and a request to admire ice? Ice is my life." He responds.

"So you've mentioned." I retort, happy that he wants to venture up the mountain for the second time this week. Wow, this week. It seems like years ago that we traveled up this mountain, years that I'd been with Kristoff, and many many years more that I'd be willing to spend- _No. Don't get too caught up in yourself. Not after jumping into things with Hans and where that got you, _I thought. _But you do love him, and you know it, _I argue with myself within my mind. I push the thought away as I realize that Kristoff is still rambling about the "exquisite beauty of such a building made of such a beautiful medium", or something along those lines.

"Alright, _My Strange Addiction_, let's get going so we can we can marvel in such "exquisite beauty". If you swoon, let me know. I'll catch you." I say, quoting the Duke of Weaseltown, recalling the torturous dance with him that I had to endure. Such a small man, yet such _big feet. _I shudder. Kristoff chuckles, but his smile is lined with panic and his eyes are glinted with worry. I wonder...

Kristoff's POV

"Alright, _My Strange Addiction_, let's get going so we can we can marvel in such "exquisite beauty". If you swoon, let me know. I'll catch you." I laugh at her adorable stupidity, but my stomach drops as we continue to walk, and the hand that isn't holding hers instinctively flies to my pocket, where a knife, safely encased in a leather pouch, rests. I always brought into the woods, but I have this weird feeling that we'd need it. I feel like we were in danger, but Anna really wanted to go up to the mountain, and I would always protect her. Always. I smiled, but she caught my panicked expression before I could conceal it.

"What's the matter, baby?" She asked. I got chills at the way she called me baby, but I choose to push that away for the moment, because she looked genuinely concerned.

"You know I'll always protect you, right?" I ask. "And- And that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you, as long as I'm around?"

"Kristoff, of course. But why do you ask?" She stops us in our tracks. She looks up at me, her clear blue eyes filled with compassion and a hint of confusion.

"Because.. I.." I trail off. _C'mon, you know that you want to say it, _I think. _No, it's too early, _I think in contrary. _But you feel it, and you know that you do. You're both easily smitten, one of you is just more open about it, _the other part of my mind retaliates. I push the thoughts away, and settle with "I care about you, and-"

"You'll go all psycho boyfriend on anyone who tries to hurt me?" She interjects as she smiles up at me, and I nod and chuckle. Not exactly my words of choice, but I know she gets what I'm trying to get out. There's a knowing look in her eye, which tells me that when the time is right, it'll be right. No matter how many days you've counted. Or maybe I'm just imagining that...

"And just so you know, I'd try, and fail, to climb a mountain for you." She jokes, referencing our previous adventure.

"Is the air getting thinner up here, or.." I make my voice so mockingly high that it squeaks embarrassingly, but she doesn't mind- she giggles.

"That was a _crazy _trust exercise." She added, and we're overcome in fits of giggles as we walk, journeying for about another half hour before...

Anna's POV 

We walk for about another half hour before we reach said mountain, peeking around the corner to find that the staircase is, in fact, still standing strong. The whole section of the mountain where Elsa had kept herself has it's own personal cloud that pours endless snow, keeping it standing, just like Olaf. It really is beautiful.

"Ready?" I ask as we approach the staircase.

"Yeah." He responds, still breathless at the sight of the castle. Still cute.

We cross the steps and approach the castle, and the door swings open at my touch.

"Just... give me a minute, okay?" I ask him.

"Of course." He says, kissing me on the head and sits down on the steps as the door closes. "One, two, three, four, five..." I chuckle. I look around and marvel at the beauty. Everything looks the same, which is perfectly normal until I get upstairs. The giant chandelier should be in pieces on the ground, from when Hans and his men assaulted Elsa up here (she had told me everything), but it wasn't. That was odd. I step around it and on to the balcony. The railing is completely intact, which it shouldn't be. Elsa told me that her ice had pushed a man nearly off the edge, before.. who had stopped her, again? I try to recall-

"Hello, Anna." A voice says behind me. A voice that I recognize. A voice that makes me shudder. A voice belonging to the first and only man to break my heart.

"Hans?" I question him in disbelief as he emerges from the darkness.

"Fancy meeting you here." He chuckles with a sly grin. "Like the way I've redecorated?" He gestures to the giant map of Arrendale, marked with small red and green x's in random spots, with two purple x's right smack in the middle.

"How did you escape? I thought they'd jailed you."

"They tried. But little does the spoiled princess know, I killed every last one of the men on that ship, and swam until I got here. I already knew the directions, and I figured Elsa had probably come back and returned everything to its original state- she really liked this place, why wouldn't she come and visit every once in a while? I guess you couldn't help yourself, either." He gestures to the map. "The red x's are the households of those that I've already killed, the green are those that I could really go without, and the purple, well, I bet you can guess who those are for."

I stand in silence, not responding.

"Let me spell it out for your primitive little mind. You ruined my rule. Without you and your sister's stupid 'love', the two of you wouldn't be the sovereigns- I would. I was so close, Anna. I had this whole plan, too. Sneak into the castle and stage another accident. Those fools would surely believe me again. Still don't get it? I'll make it easier." He gestures to the red x's. "I killed them," then the green ones, "I'm going to kill them," and finally, one of the purple, "But first," He whips out a knife, "I'm going to kill you."

Before I can say anything he's tackled me to the ground, broken the ice railing, and is sitting on top of my legs, holding me down just inches away from the edge where I'll surely fall to my death. Snow falls in my eyes, blinding me from seeing anything other then the blurred outline of his sickly, smiling face.

"Any last words?" He laughs as he brings the blade to my throat, drawing a small amount of blood, preparing to push me over the edge, when I hear-

Kristoff's POV

I run walk into the castle, calling her. When she doesn't respond, I make my way up the stairs. I hear voices as I draw closer. As I approach the big room, I beckon her once again.

"Anna? Sweetheart, are you okay? I figured you might want an extra minute, who are you talking to?" I step into the room and hear nothing until a strangled scream comes from the balcony. She's in trouble.

"Anna!" I call, swinging open the doors to the outside. What I see kills me. There is Hans of the Southern Isles, sitting on Anna's legs, preparing to push her off the edge, a knife pressed to her throat.

"Who's thi-" He asks, but not before I knock the knife out of his hand, grab Anna's hand and push him off of her. I push Anna behind me as he gets up, his back to me. I draw the knife from the pouch in my pocket and before he can turn around, plunge it into his back and watch him fall off of the balcony. Anna squeaks in fear, choking back tears. I hear his body hit the ground, and check for myself. He's definitely dead, there's no doubt about it. I put the bloodstained knife back in its pouch, shove it in my pocket and wrap my arms around Anna's shaking figure. She sobs and quivers. I rub my hand up and down her shaking back, and kiss her head as I bring her inside where it's lighter. I sit her down on the floor and she shifts onto my lap. I rock her and sing to her the first tune that comes to my head, for I'd heard her singing it many times on our adventure, but I changed up the lyrics-

_Anna, I know you're hurting,_

_You'll never see that man again,_

_You had so much courage, and that's hard to do,_

_I'm always here for you,_

_You've let me in,_

_We'll always have each other,_

_Yes, you and me,_

_And there's just one reason why,_

_I'll always wanna build a snowman..._

I trail off as her eyes dry. She looks up at me with the most adorable, emotional face that she could've possibly mustered, and says to me...

Anna's POV

I'm so full of fear and sadness as Kristoff rocks me back and forth and I sob into his shoulder. To my utmost surprise, he begins to sing.

_"Anna, I know you're hurting,"_

God, he knows exactly how to make me feel better.

_"You'll never see that man again,"_

I suddenly realize that Kristoff just killed a man for me.

_"You had so much courage, and that's hard to do," _

He's the only one who understands.

_"I'm always here for you,"_

I now see clearly what I've been trying to put my finger on all day.

_"You've let me in,"_

This man is in love with me.

_"We'll always have each other,"_

Head over heels.

_"Yes, you and me,"_

And I'm love with him, too, because..

_"And there's just one reason why,"_

He's the only one who's never shut me out.

_"I'll always wanna build a snowman..."_

And I realize, in this moment, that he never will.

Kristoff's POV

..."Come on, Kristoff." She sniffles. "Do it. Tell me what you've been afraid to."

"Have I mentioned that ice is my life?" I smile down at her.

"Kristoff..." She giggles.

"Fine. I guess I like you a little, I don't know. I mean, you have this weird way of almost getting murdered by strange men-"

"I love you too, idiot." She says, and kisses me.

"And I love you, doofus. I mean seriously, what kind of girlfriend doesn't take the hint that I knew that something was going to happen?" He asks mockingly.

"What kind of boyfriend lets me?" I retort.

"Touche." He smiles wider then I've ever seen him and wraps his arms around me, kissing the top of my head. "And I do love you, Anna. More than Sven, even."

"I'm honored." I say, and he laughs at my muffled voice, as I've spoken directly into his shirt. He hugs me tighter.

"Crushing me." I add.

"That's the goal. Now, let's hop on Sven and get you fixed up, okay?" He suddenly gets worried as his eyes rest on my neck, where it's slashed. "I hope this doesn't count as never letting anything happen to you.." He trails off, obviously upset.

"You're forgiven." I say, as I get up and brush myself off. "Let's go."

And, we did. My neck is fixed, his arms are wrapped around me, and we love each other. But that, my dear friend, is only the beginning.

**Ta da! Leave reviews and let me know if I should continue, or stop here! I have plenty of ideas, so I'd love to continue. Review, favorite, follow! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! OMG, your reviews are fantabulous, Snowflakes! Seriously, they keep me going. So please please please leave a review when you stop by, I love to hear what you think of each installment! I'm on winter break now, so if you want, I'll be writing plenty! Just let me know! So, here we go! Chapter 5!**

Anna's POV

A long, happy period of time passes since The Hans Incident, and Kristoff and I are still happily together. In fact, for about a year and a half now! I'm head over heels for this man, god honestly. He's the most loving, light hearted caring, generous, hard working man I've ever met. His sweet and snippy humor is extremely compatible with mine, which is everything I've ever wished for. We're vastly different, yet like a carbon copy of each other. His warmth and laughter combined with my bubbly personality and sense of adventure- we fit together like puzzle pieces. After Hans, I thought that I would never find love. I questioned if I even knew what love was. But with Kristoff, it's clear. All my life, I was looking for my Prince Charming, the one I'd always read about. He was regal, proper and no-nonsense. The kind of guy a princess is _supposed _to want. What I realize now that princes are totally overrated! What I needed was an awkward, sarcastic, sweet mush (only secretly, though), and.. well, someone who would never shut me out. Kristoff was what I needed. He's exactly what I'm not supposed to want, which just makes me love him more. He's the most important person in the world to me, but the person I never knew I wanted. And that is the most awesome experience, like, ever! I guess this _is _what true love feels like. It's amazing. If you were to ask me where I think I would be in five years, I think I'd reply by saying that I might be doing something totally crazy, but all of my vivid hopes and dreams all involve Kristoff. I know it's been a short time, but honestly, I just don't see myself ever leaving him, or him leaving me. And that reassuring feeling is the most totally wonderful thing that I've yet to experience.

Kristoff's POV

It's been 1 year, 4 months and 29 days days since Anna and I first got together, and damn, am I enjoying it. Anna is _not _the "princess" that the other Ice Harvesters always told me about. She isn't regal, or snobby, or stubborn, and she doesn't always get what she wants. She was shut out for nine years, in fact. I marvel at the fact that she can be so open after such a different time in her life. I admire her in that way, and in so many others. You know how I said that ice is my life? Well, now ice is a career, and a hobby. Anna- beautiful, smart, caring, funny, adorable, sweet, fantastic Anna- she's my life now. And I am absolutely in love with the fact that it happened this way. The road to such true love was a difficult one- of course, there was our first adventure, when we didn't exactly get along at first, but then all I wanted to do was put my arm around her when she got cold, but she was blind, and engaged- I only expected her to be what people had always told me that princesses were like, and I guess she expected, well, a Hans. One of the things that I love the most about the two of us is that with Anna, I've learned to expect the unexpected. Not for a second would I have believed that I would end up tripping over my own feet for a bubbly little princess, but the unexpected truth has become the sweet and blissful life that she's bestowed upon me. She's the only one who appreciates my awkwardness, who waves off an embarrassing mistake with a sweet giggle or by joining in and shoving her foot in her mouth time and time again, which personally, I love. We fight, sure, but over petty little things, and hell, I can't stay mad at her. I mean, _Look _at that face! Her flaws are beautiful- to me, that's the epitome of perfection, inside and out. And the best part? She knows that I think that whole heartedly, and she just returns the favor with enthusiastic gusto. Honestly, I can't see myself with anyone else.

Anna's POV

We're going to visit the trolls today, and I am a painful and joyous mixture of excitement and complete and utter fear. Kristoff's family may have hearts that swell endlessly with love and support, but they're kind of missing that little filter in their head that says "Maybe saying this and brutally embarrassing my son and his long time girlfriend wouldn't be such a great idea". But, it's cool- every awkward pair needs a bucketful of embarrassment from a supportive family to keep them grounded, right? ...Right? _Oh my god, am I scared, _I think as I sit in comfortable silence in the sled with Kristoff as he lightly chuckles at a clumsy Sven leading us in the sled, who veers off to the side to inspect a small, orange, triangular flower that from a distance, that looks suspiciously like a carrot.

"He's an idiot." I say, playfully. Kristoff gasps, a wildly offended look on his face, and immediately jumps off the now still sled to run over to the curious animal and quickly cover Sven's small reindeer ears.

"Anna, do not talk about my best friend in the whole world like that. He is _fragile._" Sven cocks his head at me, as if to say, "Do _you _understand what he's saying? 'Cuz I dont." I laughed.

"I'm sorry, baby. It's just- That is a _flower. _Isn't he supposed to be able to identify things by smell? Isn't that what animals do?" I ask him, apologetically.

"He is _special._" Kristoff says, once again placing his hands over Sven's ears, which then earns me another strange and confused look from the sweet thing.

"But you forgive me because you love me more then anything in the whole world?" I joke sweetly.

"Yes, dear. Thank god his ears were covered," Kristoff says as he cups my face in his hand and brings his face close to mine as he lifts me up and out of the sled, mitten clad hands around my waist. "Because otherwise, he might have heard that he's been replaced by the sweetest, cutest, most beautiful girl in the whole world." He inched his face closer with every adjective.

"She must be amazing to deserve such a guy like you. Too bad you have her, but I have this other guy." I say, completely seriously. His face grows with concern. "You heard me. This guy, well, he's got me head over heels.. He's caring, compassionate, gorgeous-" I mimic his actions with mine as I, too, inch my face closer with every description of this "other guy".

"I'll kill him." Kristoff said sternly. "What does the bastard look like? Already killed a guy for you, nothing's stopping me from doing it again."

"He's tall, sweet, adorable, he's got these warm chocolate brown eyes and this shaggy blonde hair that drives me wild, and he's got this idiot reindeer as a friend, which is quirky, but his awkwardness totally turns me on..." I trail off as his face grows softer and he realizes what I'm doing, laughs, and pulls me into a kiss. As we break apart, our faces are just inches away from each other..

"That guy sounds like a total jerk, and ugly, too. He's no match for me." He jokes.

"And that girl you described, kinda sounds like a bitch. You'll come crawling back to me, I know you will..." I trail off and slowly pull him in to kiss me again, but suddenly we hear a crash and the sound of tearing reins and we both turn in surprise to find...

Kristoff's POV

"That guy sounds like a total jerk, and ugly, too. He's no match for me." I say to her, playing along with her little "other guy" I joke.

"And that girl you described, kinda sounds like a bitch. You'll come crawling back to me, I know you will..." She trails off and goes to kiss me again when we hear a crash and a loud _rip. _We look back in the direction we came from to see a loose Sven running off into the deep woods. He runs and runs, making weird spaztic noises that I've never heard him make before. Honestly, I'm afraid, as well as amused, because honestly, im 99% sure he'll get lost almost immediately and turn around. Even so, he's never been in this sort of element before, and it's making me a little bit uneasy. I think quickly, realizing that running after him would make it worse, so we'll wait. _  
_

"Jealous, much?" She mumbles.

"Don't panic." She wasn't panicked. "It's better not to chase after him, he'll only think it's a game and run faster. We'll just have to wait until he comes back. He's my best friend, he'll come back." I say, staring off in the direction that Sven had run in. I'm talking to Anna, I think, but I'm pretty sure I'm trying to convince myself more.

"Okay, then." She says, perky as always, her confidence unwavering. "We'll find somewhere close by to stay in until he returns, and wait together. Sound like a plan?" It's not generally what she would do in this instance, and I know that, the adventurous little thing, but she really wants to comfort me, I think. And that's really sweet of her.

"Sounds good." I agree, and we make our way back to the sled to gather our things before finding somewhere to hide.

Anna's POV

We've been walking for only about ten minutes, and it's already dark. I'm sure that to Kristoff, it probably felt like hours, so when I spot a little cave, I'm relieved.

"Hey, look over there! A cave!" Kristoff says, spotting it at the same time as I do. We duck into the secluded area, lantern in hand. We plop our stuff down in an open area and I clear a spot for a fire, which we already have wood for. We had brought some for the trolls to make sure that they stayed warm this winter, but I guess we won't be seeing them, so I start to gather it- Kristoff is watching me with an adorable little smile on his face. I put it in a pile in the spot that I created, and then pause.

"Are you standing back to admire your masterpiece, or..." He trails off as he steps closer, bows, and puts his face right in front of mine with a challenging look in his eyes, "Does little princess not know how to make a fire?" I would not be letting him get away with this one.

"Of course I do! What, do you think I was raised in a _castle _or something, my every need being met by servants? That's ridiculous!" I exclaim, in complete seriousness, as we both try not to burst out laughing.

But then, we do. We both double over, giggling and tearing up at, well, not much at all, actually. It really isn't that funny. On Kristoff's part, I think the random outburst of laughter is from the emotional rawness that he's feeling for temporarily losing his long time best friend. My laughter was just because I love him, and am always unbelievably happy when I'm with him. Whatever it is we needed to get out, we got out through our screeching guffaws. But then..

Kristoff's POV

Oh my god, she didn't know how to make a fire- this was my chance to get her back from the "other guy" thing! I walk over to her and mockingly bow, before looking up-

"Or does little princess not know how to make a fire?" I say, challenging her. So, naturally, she challenges me back.

"Of course I do! What, do you think I was raised in a _castle _or something, my every need being met by servants? That's ridiculous!" Her voice is dripping with sarcasm, and I was just so glad that she was open enough to joke about the life that she has, that isn't really as great as it's cracked up to be.

I look at her with such appreciation- I just love her _so much_! It kinda scares me sometimes, going from loving a reindeer and only a reindeer, to a freaking princess. It was insane, and I love it. So much that, in all of my conflicting emotions, I start laughing. And she starts laughing. We're giggling insanely, just basking in warmth and love for each other, which, yeah, is cheesy as hell, but that's the kind of guy she's turned me into. What can I say? Suddenly, we hear a crash outside of the cave.

"Sven!" We both exclaim, the laughter ceasing. We run outside to see our favorite clumsy reindeer laying on the ground next to Olaf!

"Well, we took quite a spill, huh? Hehe!" Olaf says, rearranging his body as Sven gets up and shakes himself in shock. "Oh, _hey _guys! I didn't see you there! Small forest, huh? Sven here was wandering all by himself in the woods, so we decided to take a ride, and, well.." He gestures to a large tree in front of us, "Tree! Newsflash, there are _trees _in woods! Is that like a new thing? Wait, no it's not, Olaf, you silly thing... I don't have a brain, okay? Or.. a skull! Or bones! Have I mentioned this before?" When we both just stare at him with amused faces, he just shrugs and holds his arms wide open. "Hug?" We both hug him tight, really appreciating him getting Sven back to us, whether by accident or not.

"So.. trolls?" Anna says, giving me a questioning look. I nod.

"They might not all be awake, but hey, it's worth a shot just to see them for a minute." I say, and Olaf gasps excitedly.

"Ooooh, the love experts? I'm in! Let's go!" He hops into the sled, and we follow, amused.

Anna's POV

We finally reach the spot where the trolls live. By the time we get there, the only ones awake are the trolls that took the rolls of Kristoff's "mother and father" growing up.

"Kristoff's home!" His mother shouts excitedly, and his father gives her the signal to quiet down as some of the boulder shaped mounds shift in their sleep.

"Kristoff's home!" She says again, with equal excitement, but whispered. "Ooh, and he's brought Anna along! You see, love _is _a force that's powerful and strange! How are you, dear?" She asks me, sweetly.

"I'm fine, Boulda, thank you!" I whisper, embracing her quickly.

"Unfortunately, we have to get back to the castle. It's late, and we don't want anyone to get worried if the princess-" Kristoff says before I cut him off.

"And the official Ice Harvester and Deliverer, aren't there." I finish his sentence for him. Huh. I guess we really do finish each others..

"Oh, well that's a shame, but before you go-" Boulda says, "Grandchildren?" She asks, innocently.

"Aaaand, that's our cue. Great to see you, love you, bye now." Kristoff says quickly, steering us away and getting sven to start heading home, his face redenning all the while. I just laugh at him.

"I'm serious, get to it!" She yells after us.

"Bye!" We both call, before laughing loudly and sitting in comfortable, tired silence for the rest of the ride. Having children wasn't even a thought right now. Or.. was it? _Not to fret now, we'd discuss it in due time. I guess... _I think to myself as we finally come through the gates and go to the bedroom, saying goodnight and quickly collapsing into our bed (Elsa _finally _gave us a room to share, after months of waiting patiently). He falls asleep immediately, but as I watch him snore peacefully, the thought is still playing through my head. We were only just dating! Why would she assume... The loud voices in my head dull to silence as I finally drift off, confused and exhausted.

**There you have it! Chapter five! Remember to leave a review, favorite, follow- anything! I appreciate every word you write just as much as I hope you appreciate mine! Thanks again for reading, I've got some huge twists ahead! Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading. 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I got some awesome reviews and ideas that I promise to incorporate in later chapters. Your feedback is amazing- over 5000 views! I love it. This chapter is going to have a lot going on, so you just let me know how you feel about it. Going to introduce a new minor character- Shoutout to my good friend and tremendous supporter for being the overall model for Bethany! They'll be some intense smut in this chapter, so, you've been warned! Enjoy!**

Anna's POV

It's New Year's eve, and excitement is definitely in the air. Evidently, aside from Christmas and other holidays, which are definitely big in Arrendale but are mostly celebrated within homes, New Year's Eve is huge! The entire kingdom is buzzing- it took all morning to set up for the ball that's being hosted in the castle tonight. At the moment, I'm sitting in my room, in front of my vanity, mostly reminiscing about the confusing day that I've already had. I spent some time with a new friend that I'd previously made (Must fill you in!), and it was just overall weird - let me explain:

_I was walking through the square with my friend Bethany that Kristoff had introduced me to. She was a friend of his family- I've learned at this point that the trolls have helped a lot of girls with the whole "being struck by magic" issues (I don't know exactly what had happened to her, but that's beside the point). She was tall (towered over me by several inches), had long, dark blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes that lit up when she was excited. She was caring and sweet and was one of the funniest people I knew. Sometimes, her and Kristoff being such great friends worried me because she was, in all honesty, really pretty, but I knew Kristoff was dedicated to me. He'd never showed signs of liking her, so I could only hope he'd stick with me. She wouldn't do that to me, anyway. We were taking a break from all of the party planning that had already been done this morning. Kristoff wasn't at work today, it was a Saturday night, but he insisted that he get himself fixed up before the big party. He didn't want to seem unkempt, being the long time boyfriend of the princess, and he was acting really weird about making sure he looked good. It's really not that big of a deal- he always looked handsome in my eyes, but I guess this was a big deal for him for some reason. I had decided to let it go for now- I didn't want to make him tense. We had been wandering around for a good twenty minutes when I brought it up to Bethany._

_"Hey Beth?" I asked._

_"Yeah?" She said, looking down at me._

_"Kristoff's been acting weird lately- today he was obsessed with making sure that he looked good for the party tonight. It's just a party, I don't really understand." I explained._

_"Huh? What? Weird? I'm sure it's nothing." She said, sort of rushed. "Nothing's going on that he's told me, I'm sure he just wants to look good for you. I mean, not for you. For the party! I mean, of course for you! He loves you! Cuties." She laughs nervously. That was.. odd._

_"Well, I sure hope it's nothing. If he was hiding something from me, I'd be pretty upset. He's the only one who's never shut me out, and I hope there's not something bothering him that I could be helping with..." I trail off. Bethany halts suddenly._

_"What? You can't help!" She exclaims "I mean, I'll ask. I'm actually supposed to meet him in ten minutes." She informs me, face reddening._

_"For what? He's just getting a haircut." I say._

_"M-Moral support." She stutters. "He's gonna have some crazy separation anxiety from that mop of hair, am I right? Right? Well, I better get going. Bye, dear!" She runs off quickly. I was left in the middle of the square, stunned and confused._

As I sat fixing my hair hours later, I decide that Bethany was just being her normal awkward self, and that I have absolutely nothing to worry about. Plus, I'm excited! I get to spend New Year's with my lovely boyfriend, who I should not be worried about at all. Nope, not one bit. No worries. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. I perk up, thinking it's Kristoff, but am unpleasantly surprised to find that it's just a servant's voice that floats through the door.

"Miss Anna, It's quarter to seven. You must be ready and in the ballroom in 15 minutes- look sharp!" They say.

"You got it!" I reply halfheartedly. I decide to leave my hair down, flowing in subtle, barely-there waves to my waist. It's half up and half down, the part that's up twisted into a braid crowning my head. I pull on my stockings and slip into my dress- It's a long sleeved soft, simple green piece with white flower accents stitched into the hem and a white lace underskirt that peeked out slightly on the bottom where it fell just above my ankle. It was really pretty, and I got to pick it out myself, with Bethany's help. We picked out hers, too. It was simpler than mine, made of a light blue fabric which matched her eyes, with a simple gold sash around the waist. She didn't allow me to pick out anything fancier- she was "only just a royal subject, while I was the princess". Her words, not mine. I remember her curtseying dramatically as she said so. I chuckle. I dab on some makeup- just a very subtle green eyeshadow with a thin black liner and a touch of mascara. I don't usually wear makeup, but I like the way this looks. Finally, I fasten a small sparkly clip into one of the braids that crown my head (not over my forehead, of course), and decide that I'm ready. I slip on a simple pair of green flats (My outfit was drastically color coordinated tonight, but green was my favorite), and step out the door to make my way down to the ballroom.

Kristoff's POV

I stand in the ballroom, leaning against a wall. I'm groomed and tux clad, and I think I look pretty good, if I do say so myself. I have to look good tonight, I just have to. Suddenly, Anna quietly slips into the room. Wow. She looked absolutely breathtaking. She didn't often wear her hair down, and I loved it this way. I loved her any way. Which is why I'm freaking out. _I mean, I'm a mountain man, and she's stuck with me! What if she gets torn away from me in some stupid arranged marriage with a prince?_ I think, panicking internally. _What if she decides that a princess shouldn't associate herself with someone like me? That's why tonight had to be perfect. The whole kingdom would be here, so I had to be on my absolute best behavior. Well, that and- _

"Kristoff!" She calls, spotting me and running over, interrupting my thoughts and making my panic melt away with her bright smile and bubbly excitement.

"Hello, beautiful." I greet her with a short kiss. She giggles and blushes.

"Well, hello to you too, handsome!" She replies with adorable enthusiasm. "Ready to party?" She says, breaking out in an impromptu robot. I was slightly afraid yet extremely amused, but I have to admit, my mind was in another place. I just couldn't stop thinking about-

"Hey, are you okay? You seem kind of spacey today." She asks, genuine concern filling her eyes as she looked up at me.

"Yeah." I reply half heartedly, only listening a little bit. I was really caught up in my thoughts.

"Just yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Is that how you're going to reply to everything?"

"Yeah."

"Are you even listening?"

"Yeah." I reply a final time. She grunts in frustration, but shrugs it off forgivingly. I'm really glad she's not getting upset about this. I know I'm spacey, but I can't help it. Suddenly, the doors open and hundreds of chattering people start leaking into the room.

"Well, that's my cue. She says, with a hint of worry in her voice, because I'm looking in a totally different direction. She kisses me on the cheek and turns to walk away. I know I shouldn't be doing this to her, and I go to apologize, but she's already gone. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see Bethany standing behind me.

"You ready?" She asks.

"Nervous as hell, but I guess this is as ready as I'll ever be." I reply, shaky.

"Give it time- you'll do fine. Now, go get 'em, tiger." She encourages me, and pulls me into a hug as Elsa is introduced, which I know Anna will soon follow.

Anna's POV

"Well, that's my cue." I say, kiss his cheek quickly, and walk away. He was really out of it, and it was starting to worry me. If he shut me out, well, it would break my heart. As I wait to be introduced, I see Bethany come up to him, tap him on the shoulder, them exchange a few words, and hug each other. The only words I catch are "Nervous as hell" from Kristoff, and "Give it time- you'll do fine" from Bethany. I don't understand why he was so nervous about attending this party, it was just a ball. I feel a twinge of jealousy when they hug, but decide that I won't say anything- I don't want to come across clingy. After I'm introduced, music starts to play. A traditional song that is usually danced with a partner begins, so I try to get over to Kristoff, but he pulls Bethany onto the floor as well. Well, that kind of pisses me off. He's been with Bethany all day, I don't understand why he didn't want to dance with me. As I go to approach them, a tall, handsome dark auburn haired man gets my attention.

"Excuse me Princess Anna, but would you like to dance?" He asks with a sheepish smile. I give him a tentative look when he says, "Oh, your highness, nothing romantic is implied here- you just looked a bit lonely, and I was alone myself, so I figured.." He trails off.

"Of course I'll dance with you." I say. We begin to dance, and talk as we do so.

"So, who's that fellow over there who you can't keep your eyes off of?" He asks with a wink as he spins me around. I blush.

"Oh, that's my boyfriend, Kristoff. He's dancing with my friend currently, hence the lonely air that you sensed." I reply.

"Why isn't he dancing with you?" He asks, interested.

"My question exactly." I reply, and he gestures for me to continue, looking genuinely interested. I then proceed to tell him everything about the day, about our relationship, how it started, how in love I am. When I finish, he only has one comment.

"Sounds like you're head over heels for this kid," He gestures to Kristoff, who's standing in the corner, watching us. "And he's staring pretty intently at you right now, so I suggest you go get him." He suggests, bowing in dismissal, signaling that this dance was, in fact, over. I curtsied in response.

"That's what I'll do. Hey, thanks for listening. And I never did catch your name, what is it?" I ask, feeling foolish.

"That's insignificant. You've got a man to go after." He winks and turns to enjoy the party, and I make my way over to Kristoff.

Kristoff's POV

After Bethany and I finished our discussion, I looked up to find Anna dancing and giggling with another man, a prince, probably. He was tall, handsome- the definition of the kind of guy Anna's supposed to be with. I lean against the wall and cross my arms, feeling a pang of jealousy for this guy as he smooth talks_my _girlfriend. I bet she didn't even tell him we're together! Charismatic little bastard. I watch them dance for another long while, before he points to me (didn't his parents ever teach him about pointing at strangers?), bows, and turns away. I'm knee deep in all of my thoughts and nerves that I barely even notice that Anna is talking to me.

"Hello? Earth to Kristoff? Where is your head tonight?" She asks, aggravated. In my head, it's kind of just white noise, so I say the first thing that pops into my head, like an idiot.

"Hmm? Yeah, that sounds interesting." I reply.

"Kristoff, what's the matter?" She asks, concerned.

"Nothing." I reply.

"Please tell me what's the matter... Please don't shut me out.." She pleads.

"Nothing." I say again.

"You know what? I shouldn't even bother with you anymore tonight." She turns on her heel and storms out of the ballroom and up the stairs. _Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit. I messed up. I just ruined everything! I have to find her. _I think, as I follow her out the door, into the hall and follow her upstairs. She runs faster, her hair streaming behind her and trips, falling on her knees on the top of the stairs. She grunts in frustration.

"Anna, are you alright?" I call after her.

"Leave me alone!" She yells, and I hear her slam and lock the door to our bedroom. I walk towards the door, and hear her crying softly.

"Anna, don't cry. Baby, I love you. Please let me in." I plead, knocking softly.

"Why should I? You're just going to space out and not hear a word that I say! Again!" She exclaims.

"No, sweetheart, please. I was just watching you dance with that other guy and I got really jealous and-" I begin. Suddenly the door flies open.

"_You _were jealous? How do you think I felt? You spent all day with another girl, a good friend of both of ours, no less, and then dance with her?" She asks, her voice getting louder in anger.

"Anna, we were just-" I begin.

"Just what? Just trying to make me jealous? Do you not want this? Is this your way of ending things with me?" She asks, yelling at this point. Okay, was she really assuming that I was trying to do that to her?

"Do you really think that I would do that to you? I guess you did, huh? So you decided to get revenge by rubbing Mr. Pretty Boy in my face? Well, it worked. You got me really jealous. Are you happy?" I ask, my voice raising to a yell as well as I shut the door behind me so nobody will hear us bicker.

"I wasn't rubbing him in your face! He said I looked lonely, that he had no romantic intention, and immediately asked me about you! We were talking about_you_! I was telling him about how much I love you, and how worried I am about you since you seem so out of it lately! And he listened, unlike you spending the whole day with Bethany! And then you won't tell me why you're so spacey? I finally found you, someone who doesn't shut me out, who actually makes an effort to get to know me, who doesn't treat me like just the spare, and now you're keeping secrets from me and running around with another girl? I just can't handle that!" She exclaims, her voice breaking at the last part as her eyes brim with tears.

"Anna, did you fail to notice that Bethany was encouraging me, motivating me? That we only danced because we were talking about important things? Yes, I've been spacey and freaking out, and spending a lot of time with Bethany, but just because she knows so much about you!" I explain, my voice softening.

"Why is that even significant?" She asks softly, her voice portraying hurt and betrayal.

"Because I just wanted this to be perfect!" I exclaim in frustration.

"What exactly needed to be so perfect?" She yells.

"I was planning my proposal, smart one!" I yell. She claps her hand over her mouth in surprise and squeaks.

"What?" She manages to get out.

"Okay, let me rephrase that." I chuckle nervously as I go down on one knee...

Anna's POV

"Why is that even significant?" I just don't understand. He had been spending so much time with her, and she's gorgeous, and it's just not fair! I hate this!

"Because I just wanted this to be perfect!" He replies in frustration.

"What exactly needed to be so perfect?" I yell.

"I was planning my proposal, smart one!" He blurts. _Wait, what? Proposal? What proposal? _I think frantically.

"What?" I squeak.

"Okay, let me rephrase that." He laughs as he gets down on one knee and pulls out a velvet box and opens it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. _Wait, he's getting down on one knee! Proposing! To me! That's what he was planning! Bethany was helping him! Anna, you idiot! Wait, shut up brain, he's going to say something! _My head's going crazy.

"Anna, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Before you, I was just a kid who worshipped ice and kept a reindeer as a best friend. Before you, people were insignificant. Girls were insignificant, let alone a princess. Five years prior to this moment, I couldn't even imagine that I'd be down on one knee proposing to Princess Anna of Arrendelle, let alone being down on one knee for any girl. But baby, you aren't just any girl. You're the girl I never knew I wanted and then secretly wished I had. You're the sweetest, most caring, most talented, smartest, most adorable and stunningly beautiful girl in the entire world. Before I met you, my reason to wake up was to shove a pickaxe into a hunk of ice. Now that I have you, Anna, you're the reason I wake up every morning happy, and the reason that I go to sleep just looking forward to another day. All I ever want to do is to see your beautiful bedhead every morning, kiss your lips every moment of every day, and make you just as happy as you've made me for the rest of our lives. So, Princess Anna of Arrendelle, will you marry me?"

I'm about to reply when he interrupts.

"Wait! Before you answer me- What's my last name?" He asks.

"Bjorgman."

"Favorite Food?"

"Carrots, but only when they're shared with Sven."

"Best Friend's name?"

"Sven, duh."

"Eye color?"

"Brown."

"Foot size?"

"_Big._" I reply, and he smirks. "And before you ask, I have had a meal with you and fully approve of the way you eat."

"How about the way I pick my nose?"

"And eat it." I joke. We both know he doesn't actually do that, but there's nothing wrong with quoting one of our first conversations word for word at this particular moment, as gross as it may be.

"So?" He looks up at me adoringly.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" I exclaim in excitement. His face lights up as he slips the ring onto my finger.

"Kristoff, it's beautiful!" I practically scream, barely able to contain my excitement.

"You're beautiful." He replies, and crashes his lips onto mine...

Kristoff's POV

She said yes! I can hardly believe it- we're getting married! I'm thrilled- that prince guy didn't stand a chance, anyway!

"Kristoff, it's beautiful!" She exclaims, looking up at me, her eyes twinkling.

"You're beautiful." I reply, and crash my lips into hers. She presses me up against the wall and I lock the door, not breaking the kiss. She runs her tongue along the seal of my lips, and I grant her entrance immediately as she explores me with her tongue, as I do the same. She's being loud, as always, but I don't mind. We're getting married, and she's sexy as hell, so I kick my shoes off and we make our way towards the bed until we're standing right next to it. We're still kissing, breaking apart every once in a while for air, breathing heavily. She undoes my tie quickly, rips off my jacket and starts to unbutton my shirt. She peppers kisses down my jawline and my neck as she works at the buttons, then throws her arms around my neck, kissing me fiercely. I'm enjoying this, and my body definitely coincides with my thoughts as my pants tighten. She feels this against her body, practically growls and grinds against me, running her hands through my hair. She nibbles on my earlobe and whispers in my ear,

"I need you, right now." She's serious, but I need to make sure.

"Are you sure you're ready?" I ask, breathing heavily. This would be both of our first times.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She says and looks me in the eyes, pleading silently.

"Me too. Nobody can hear us up here, I swear to it." I say. I'm ready, she's ready, we're engaged, so she kicks off her shoes and removes her dress. I help her unlace her corset and she removes the under layer of her dress and her stockings, so she's just in her bra and panties. She has an amazing body- she's just so beautiful. I undo my belt and remove my pants. In no time we're kissing again, hungrily this time. I undo the clasp to her bra and throw it on the floor. I knead her breasts as she slips her hand into my boxers. She moans as I reflexively grind against her with her hand still in my underwear. She removes her panties and removes my boxers. I flip us over so that I'm on top and enter her gently. She moans and kisses me fiercely. I'm gentle at first, because I knew that it would hurt her, her being a virgin until now, but then speed up and thrust into her faster. She moans my name and pulls at my hair. This continues for a long while, her sucking on my neck and clawing at my back as we both reach the point of climax. She moans my name as she releases, and I moan hers as I do the same shortly after and release into her. We both fall back onto the bed, breathing heavily.

"That was amazing. You're amazing." She said through heavy breaths.

"So are you," I reply, equally satisfied. "Future Mrs. Bjorgman." I add.

"Ooh, I love that!" She exclaims, immediately snapping back up to a sitting position and pulling the sheets over her naked body. "Anna Bjorgman, Princess of Arrendelle." She giggles as if we totally didn't just have sex. I chuckle.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman, who just so happens to be wonderful in the bedroom." I say, kissing her on the forehead. She blushes.

"Not so bad yourself, my dear." She replies.

"Oh shit, how long have we been up here? It's going to be midnight soon!" I exclaim.

"So?" She says, but then it dawns on her. "The party!" We very quickly get dressed, make it look like nothing happened (you really couldn't tell), and make our way back down the stairs. Elsa runs up to us, a worried look on her face.

"Anna, where have you been? People have been asking for you all night!" She crosses her arms expectantly.

"Well..uh..." I stammer. Anna holds up her left hand and squeals.

"We're engaged!" She says, jumping up and down like an adorable idiot.

"What? Oh my god, congratulations! That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you two." Elsa says, hugging us both. She then adds, with a whisper in my ear, "Thanks for keeping her quieter this time. You guys were gone for well over an hour."

"No problem. I'll try to make it less obvious next time." I say, awkwardly. I guess I'm going to have to get used to Elsa knowing everything. I was actually kind of okay with it. Her and Anna were best friends and sisters, and Elsa was going to be my sister in law, so I'm happy. As Elsa disappears, oddly, Anna starts counting backwards, watching the clock. Then I remember- it's New Years Eve!

"..Six, Five, Four, Three, Two.." She counts down excitedly.

"One." We say together, and I pull her into a kiss. We're going to be married, and I couldn't be happier.

**Well snowflakes, its 3am and I finally finished Chapter six! This one was long, I know, but I really enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry if you don't approve of the smut, but come on. Let's be realistic. "I just got engaged" sex, am I right? No? Okay. xD Thanks for reading, let me know what you think. Review, follow, favorite! Love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**READ. VERY IMPORTANT. :) Hey guys! Oh. My. God. I am so sorry! My entire story was wrongly deleted off of the site, but I did get it back. Unfortunately, I lost every single one of my follows and favorites! I am extremely sad and almost lost my motivation, but reading your reviews encouraged me to continue, and I am so glad that you are enjoying the story! Let me know what you think of this Chapter- Thanks for Reading!**

Kristoff's POV

It's been almost a month since I proposed, and wedding planning is... definitely interesting. We can't seem to agree about anything at all. We decided that we wanted a spring wedding, because let's be honest, we've had enough of snow taking over most of our milestones as a couple. So, May 25th it was- we'd have the wedding at the castle, the ceremony outside in the gardens, and the reception in the ballroom. At the moment, we're sitting on the floor of our bedroom, address books, envelopes, stamps and to-do lists scattered everywhere. We're discussing color schemes, and it seems I've just completely appalled Anna with my ideas.

"Seriously?" She says. "Blue and Orange? You couldn't possibly pick a combination of colors that would look _worse _all around the castle!" Ouch. I was disappointed, and she could tell. "I'm sorry, I'm just.. I'm supposed to go dress shopping with Elsa later, and we haven't exactly had much time to do.. I don't know, whatever sisters do! So, I'm nervous, and I took that out on you. I'm sorry." She apologizes.

"It's okay, I understand." I say, putting my arm around her and kissing the top of her head. "I just can't find something that I'm good at! I do ice, that's it!" I say, frustrated. She feels bad, I can tell and is about to say something, probably just something to make me feel better, but I have an idea suddenly. "Wait, I know! I can go down to the kitchen and try to set up an idea of what the menu will look like. I like food, how could I possibly mess it up?" I say, happy that I've come up with something that I can do to help. She lights up at the idea.

"That sounds great, baby! Just check with me to finalize it, okay?" She says, all chipper and peppy, like usual. It made me happy to see her happy. The way her eyes sparkled could make me happy any day, which is one of the reasons that I proposed in the first place. She gets up and, brushes herself off and adjusts her dress, taking my hand and helping me up off the floor. I could do it myself, but she was always looking for an opportunity to make things easier for me, which I appreciated wholeheartedly.

"I should get going, then and see if I can make an appointment to talk to the chef." I say.

"Okay, well Elsa should be here to pick me up in a few minutes, so I'll see you later?" She asks, getting up and brushing herself off, but I can see that she is still nervous, so I do the only thing I know how to do to make people feel better, scoop her into my arms and hug her tight. She makes a cute little surprised noise as I pull her into this spine cracking embrace, but once she gets past the pain, I'm pretty sure she appreciates it.

"Not breathing." She says, her voice muffled. I laugh- we often find ourselves in this position.

"Well, if you die, then I can't marry you. So I guess that means.." I sigh dramatically. "I just can't marry you." I joke and squeeze her tighter.

"I would reply with something extremely witty, but unfortunately, I am about to die of suffocation." She says.

"Make your last words memorable, my dear." I retort.

"Words are not important when I can just get revenge!" She screams (still into my shirt) and begins to tickle me. I collapse on the floor, her following me.

"God dammit, you know... too.. much!" I say, gasping for air.

"Not so manly now!" She says and cackles evilly as I continue to wheeze. Suddenly, the door opens.

"Oh. Hello?" Elsa says, chuckling.

"Revenge. Nothing more." Anna says, dismounting me.

"I would say something if I could _breathe._" I shoot at her.

"You understand now!" She says, and we both collapse in a fit of laughter as Elsa stands there with an amused look on her face.

"Anna, are we going shopping, or do we have to hook up Kristoff to a leash and bring us with us?" She looks at me, amused. When she gets no response, she sighs. "Kidding. Ready to go, Anna?" She asks.

"Yup, my revenge has been fulfilled, and it was _sweet._" She says, grabs her coat, bends down to kiss me, still sitting on the floor and still flustered. "Remember, menu stuff!" She reminds me.

"Yes, Ma'am." I salute mockingly and she giggles and shuts the door behind her, leaving me smiling like a lovestruck idiot.

Anna's POV

We walk into the snow-covered town square and enter a little wedding dress shop a few minutes away. I know that Kristoff had just proposed a month ago, but the wedding was only 4 months away, and I wanted to cross a dress off the list as soon as possible. I had been thinking about the perfect wedding ever since I was a little girl, I mean, who hasn't? I just had a little more time (nine years, precisely), to get into detail. Kristoff was mostly on board with my plans- I knew what I wanted, and all he really wanted was to be married to me, which is adorable and sweet, and made it easier for the both of us. I was pretty open to anything dress-wise- if it's perfect, I'll know. I just know that I will. Planning may be hard sometimes, but planning a wedding is just so exciting! Plus, I'm marrying the man of my dreams, my true love and my best friend, so in all honesty, the wedding could go any way, as long as I'm marrying Kristoff, I'll be happy.

"Hello? Earth to Anna?" Elsa waves her hand in front of my face and laughs lightly. "What's on your mind?" She asks, actually looking interested in my thoughts. This was...new. I checked behind me to make sure that it was me that this question was directed towards.

"M-me?" I stammer. "My mind?" I didn't think she actually cared what I was thinking about, just wanted to get this trip out of the way so she could get back to whatever queen stuff she had to do, I don't know.

"Yes, you. You're pretty deep in thought." She says, going through the racks of dresses as she spoke.

"I guess I am...but it doesn't matter." I stutter.

"Why wouldn't it matter?" she questions.

"It's just...you probably have more important things to worry about than my petty wedding issues, being the queen and all." I respond.

She stops looking through the racks and looks at me with genuine concern in her eyes. "Anna, I may be the queen but if you ever need anything-"

"Can I help with anything?" a stern woman wearing a skirt suit with a serious expression on her face walks over to us. "Are you girls looking for wedding dresses?" She then takes a step back and her eyes widen. "I-I mean your highness." She nervously bows for Elsa then flashes an anxious smile.

Elsa grins at her. "No need for that, Miss. We have everything under control here."

"Al-alright, miss, but let me know if you need anything." the saleswoman stammers and walks off, bumping into a rack of gowns as she walks off. Elsa and I hold our serious expressions for as long as we possibly can before bursting into a fit of giggles. When we stop laughing, Elsa turns to me.

"I'm serious, Anna. I know that I have a lot of expectations to meet as queen, but I will _always _be here if you need me to be. I know you have Kristoff now, but I want you to know that shutting you out for all those years was one of the worst mistakes that I've ever made, and I will never, ever do it ever again. I'm so sorry, Anna. I-" She chokes up a little. I haven't seen her this raw and vulnerable since that day in the ice castle, and it breaks my heart to think that I could be the cause of her being sad, so I do the only thing I know how to do to make people feel better- I hug her (My fiancee has taught me a few things in our time together). I feel her relax.

"Hey- it's okay. That was then, and sure, it kind of sucked, but this is now! We have each other now! And that's all that I could ever ask for." I reassure her. "Oh, and you can tell me anything, too. I'm actually a good listener, as much as I talk-" I ramble on, but she cuts me off.

"Thank you. Now, we're in a store for a reason- has anything caught your eye?" She asks, turning back to the racks and racks of dresses- I didn't know there could be this many shades of white!

"Well.." I trail off, pulling a few things off of the rack. "I guess I'll try these- you never know which one is going to be the perfect one, right?" I say, excited to be doing this- it was just so much fun to be doing something that I've always wanted to do, and with my sister, at that!

"Well then.. to the changing area?" She asks, kind of awkwardly.

"Let's go!" I say, and without thinking, link my arm through hers and start to walk towards the back of the shop. She hesitates for a moment, but then smiles, and we make our way there. I walk into the little closed-off area- there aren't many people in the place at the moment, so I really didn't have anything to worry about. As I try on the first thing that I pulled off the rack, she sits outside of the room and tries to make conversation.

"Soo... what exactly do people.. talk about with their sisters?" She asks, still in the somewhat vulnerable, confused place that I don't often see her in.

"Well, we could talk about what we do during the day, but I don't really do anything that interesting, and whatever it is that you do would probably bore me to tears, so- No offense, of course." I say as I open the door, having finished zipping the first dress. It was long, elegant, and simple- it was A-line, with a scoop neckline with a lace top and sleeves, and it ruffled a bit at the bottom.

"None taken. Anna, that looks great on you!" She says, excited.

"Thank you, but.." I trail off and turn to the long mirror on the wall. "Sure, it fits, and it looks nice, but it's not going to take everyone's breath away. That's what I want. Just for once, to feel like there's nobody one step above me. It just doesn't feel _right._" I explain it in the best way that I possibly can.

"Understandable. Next dress, then?" She suggests, and I nod. "Listen, Anna, I'm completely on board with whatever you want to do. If it's right, it's right." I'm glad she understands the point that I'm trying to get across. I smile at her and close the door to the room again, and attempt to make conversation again.

"You know what sisters talk about? Guys. Obviously, I have Kristoff, I mean we wouldn't be standing here in this room if I didn't-" She cuts me off.

"I think I met someone." She says, quietly. Good thing I finished zipping up this one, because otherwise I wouldn't be clothed when I burst out of the dressing room and squealed like a little child, which is exactly what I did.

"What? Who? When? Tell me everything. Right now." I demand, sitting her and myself down on a small bench outside of the dressing room.

Then Elsa does something totally unexpected- she giggles. It was a girlish, sweet sound that she's never made around me before, and it's music to my ears. It just makes me even more thrilled to hear her story. "Well, it was at the New Years party..."

"And? And?!" I screech enthusiastically, inching closer to her with every word.

"Chill, you haven't even let me talk yet. I'm getting there." She laughs lightly.

"Sorry. Proceed." I say, embarrassed.

"There was this guy who just randomly came up to me and asked me to dance. He was so incredibly handsome- I just had to say yes, even though you know I usually never do that. We danced almost all night- at the beginning of the night, he was with someone else. I don't really know who, but that's beside the point. We talked about everything, Anna, he let me! He asked me what it was like to be queen and rule Arrendelle, and asked me about my life in general. He asked if I was upset about something- I don't know, I guess he just sensed it, and actually genuinely cared. He was just so inviting and sweet...I ended up telling him everything about how stressful being queen is and how hard being so important can be and how expectations are hard to meet when everyone's counting on you to be perfect. He was just so easy to talk to and I loved finally being able to open up to someone. He was such a good listener, too! It was one of the best nights of my life."

Hearing Elsa talk about girly stuff that normal sisters talk about- ones that don't accidentally freeze the summer or shut each other out for a good portion of their lives- really made me feel good. I loved knowing she could share things with me about her love life. "Elsa, that's amazing! So, tell me more! Just how handsome was he?" I ask excitedly, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Oh, Anna, there's not even a word that I can find to describe him! He has dreamy green eyes that lit up when he was interested, which he genuinely was when I spoke to him. He has beautiful soft auburn hair, He had such a strong touch, I mean, it made sense with his tall and muscular physique. He held me so protectively when we danced, and he made me feel...well, not like a queen with a billion responsibilities. He made me feel, in that moment, like any normal girl crushing on a guy- a girl who finally had a chance of finding love. With him, I'm the only girl in the world. I've never felt this way before." She finally stopped, realized that she had just poured her heart out to me for the first time in several years, and looked down at her hands, blushing. Wow, he sounded wonderful...and slightly familiar.

"Wait, I think I may have danced with..me! He convinced me to confront Kristoff about being all spacey, I mean, it obviously turned out that he was just nervous about proposing, and then-" I stopped myself before I got _too_ into the description of what happened that night, and changed the subject back to Elsa's dream guy. "He listened to me, too. Don't worry- It was completely platonic. Engaged. I'm engaged. Wait, what was his name? I never caught it." I concluded my ramble.

Elsa sighed dreamily. "His name was Ivan."

"That's a great name! I mean, it's not a great name, it's a great person- I mean he's a great person, who also happens to have a great name, am I right? I'm so happy for you, Elsa." She laughs at my awkwardness.

"Well, enough about me, Anna, let's get back to you and how great you look in that dress!" She gestured to the gown I was clothed in. It was a mermaid style dress, with a silk halter. It was pretty, I guess. It just wouldn't steal the show.

"It's nice, I suppose. Just not-" I started.

She cut me off with a grin. "Just not the one. I get it. Let's look for another." She starts searching through the racks again, and gasps when she sees one particular dress. "Anna, this is just...it's just like, so you! It's out there, and will definitely steal the show.. Well, before I get your hopes up.. Take a look!" She hands it to me, I take one look and go to try it on. It's a corset back, so I ask Elsa to help me tie it up, and I stand back to examine myself in the mirror. It was a sweetheart neckline, strapless dress. The bodice was jewel-encrusted, with a natural waistline. When the bodice ended, it flared out into a long skirt that fell past my ankles. The skirt was slightly puffy- not over the top, exactly, but I didn't mind the glamour of it all. It fit me like a glove, hugged me in all the right places, and made me feel, well, like a princess (Ironically).

"Oh, Elsa, it's perfect. Thank you so much." I say, pulling her into a hug.

"Of course, Anna. I'm always here to help." She says, and smiles at me as we break the hug.

"It doesn't seem to need alterations, so.. We'll take it?" I say.

"If this is the dress that'll make you feel like you're the star, then yes." Elsa says.

"Well, that makes me sound awful selfish.." I trail off.

"Anna, it's your wedding. It's allowed." She laughs, and we both laugh. We purchase the dress and make our way back to the castle. Elsa offers to hang up the dress in her empty wardrobe (her clothing was all made of ice at this point), so that Kristoff wouldn't see it. I thank her sincerely and go up to my room, where I find Kristoff sitting in a chair reading a book.

"Oh, thank god, you're back." He says, tossing the book. "I had no idea what was going on in that story, honestly. Why do people even bother writing fiction? Does anyone actually like this stuff?" I run up to him and kiss him excitedly. "Well, hello to you, too! Care to tell me how your day was?"

"It was amazing! Elsa and I actually talked about stuff that sisters talk about, we're getting close again! Remember that guy I was dancing with on New Year's Eve?" I ask enthusiastically.

"Unfortunately." He says, a look of disgust taking over his previously interested expression.

"Slow down, there. Apparently, his name is Ivan, and Elsa and him really hit it off! She's really into the guy!" I explain.

"Thank goodness. If he was after you I would kick his scrawny little-" I cut him off.

"Nope, nothing to fear! Anyway, I found a dress! And no, you can't see it. Sorry. So what did you do today?" I ask, answering his question before he could ask it.

"I did wedding stuff." He holds up a piece of paper with tons of notes and menu items on it. "Not only did I nail the food stuff, but I went the extra mile and took notes. Proud of me?" He asks, genuinely wondering if I'm proud of him- it was pretty damn cute.

"Thank you so much." I say. "But I am exhausted. Now tell me, how annoying was the chef? I may have failed to inform you that he is...quite the guy." I say, laughter threatening to burst out at any second.

"Creepy as hell! Soup or Salad is a simple question- How does he manage to make it sound like if I choose soup he'll murder my family? Thanks for that, by the way." He says, crossing his arms and giving me an annoyed look.

"You're welcome." I respond, and laugh. We talk for a while, and then both decide to go to sleep. It's been a long, long day.

**I really hope you liked this one- I really enjoyed writing it, one of my friends helped me out. Please follow and favorite again.. losing everything was devastating! Please please please review- Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So, as a result of your kind words and encouragement, I've decided to continue with the story. I had my doubts, but I think I'm okay now. So, without further ado, chapter 8!**

Anna's POV

With the wedding just a week away, I'm giddy as ever. Not only am I thrilled, but I'm extremely nervous. Four months ago, in the dress shop with Elsa, my one wish was to be the center of attention (with Kristoff, of course), but now my nerves are beginning to override that wish. It's starting to look more like a death wish, and I'm freaking out. I lay in bed next to Kristoff every night, not being able to sleep in fear that I'll mess up everything- not only for me and the entire kingdom's image, but for Kristoff. As I watch him sleep tonight in particular, it really freaks me out. He means literally the world to me, and as happy as I am to be marrying my true love (for real, this time), I don't want to screw things up for him. What if I trip walking down the aisle? Or I make a fool of myself in front of the whole kingdom? I'll embarrass him! What if he doesn't want to marry me after that? I know I'm being paranoid, but completely out of the blue, I start sobbing. I sit up in bed as gently as I can so not to wake him, put my face in my hands and cry. The nerves are getting to me. Quickly it becomes uncontrollable. I'm shaking furiously and breathing rapidly. Suddenly, he stirs. I don't notice him wake up, my vision clouded by tears.

"Huh?" he says, rubbing his eyes. I turn to him, open and close my mouth like a stupid fish trying to explain, but then just start to sob again. "Anna? Anna! What's wrong?" He's frantic and sleepy, but attentive and caring as ever. When I don't answer, he wraps his strong arms around me (I swear, ice harvesting does something to a man's muscles), and lets me bury my face in his shirt. "You don't have to tell me right now, baby, it's okay." He says, rocking me slightly and softly running his hand over my hair. He lets me cry for a good while before I'm calm enough to tell him what's bothering me. I sniffle and pull my face out of his shirt, wiping my tears away with my hand. He waits patiently and looks down at me lovingly as my sobs reduce to a small sniffle. "Ready to tell me now?" He says.

"Y-yeah." I sniffle. He takes my hand and starts to draw patterns on my palm with his finger as I start to explain. "I'm nervous for the wedding..." I trail off.

"Understandably. Go on." He says softly, still tracing patterns on my hand and up and down my arm, listening contently.

"I'm just afraid that I'll embarrass you-" He looks up in protest, but I stop him. "Just listen." He nods. "I have this feeling that I'm going to trip and fall or make a complete and utter fool of myself in front of the entire kingdom, and I'm going to embarrass you in front of everyone, and you won't want to marry me anymore. You are my everything, Kristoff, and I couldn't bare to lose you because I screw up. I always screw up something, and if that means that you'll leave me... I just can't..." I break out into tears again. He pulls me to him again.

"Anna. I want you to listen to me. I will _never _leave you. Ever." He promises sternly, then continues when I look up at him. "On our wedding day, we'll both be a mess of nerves, and something's bound to get screwed up, but I don't care. Honestly. I would give anything in the world to get to spend the rest of my life with you, and I have that chance! In a week! I would never abandon that chance. You make me happier than anyone else in the whole world, and I've never seen you screw up anything. All your little quirks, if that's what you're referring to by 'screwing up'- those are the things that make me love you even more. Honestly, without them, you wouldn't be you. I love you for _you, _and that will never change. Got it?" He says, tapping my nose lightly. I nod and smile. "Good. Remember that. Now, I love you dearly, but I am exhausted. Good night, baby." He says, and kisses my forehead. He is so good to me- it's overwhelming how caring a person who appears so cold can be when you dig deep. We both lay back down and snuggle up next to each other when suddenly the room drops at least ten degrees within a matter of two seconds. We both shoot up into sitting positions.

"What the hell?" Kristoff says, scratching his head in confusion.

"Elsa. She must be in trouble!" I say, jumping out of bed and running out into the hall. Kristoff follows suit. We round the corner quickly and head straight to her bedroom. The door's open, and it's below freezing in there. Nevertheless, we poke our heads in quietly. There's nobody there, but the window is ajar and half the room is frozen over.

"Anna, look!" Kristoff exclaims, pointing downwards. There seems to be a message written in frost on the hardwood floor. "Help." We read simultaneously. The message continues: "Follow the i-" The frost message ends there, at the letter "I". She must've been taken! I look out the window and see a trail of ice leading out of the gates, around the fjord and into the forest.

"The ice." Kristoff says.

"What?" I say, confused. This was most definitely not the time to focus on how pretty he thought the ice-clad room was!

"Follow the ice! That's what it should say!" He exclaims, looking down at me.

"C'mon, we have to save Elsa!" I say, running us back to our room. We quickly throw on shoes and jackets (It was spring, but it was still cold at night), and make our way down the stairs, out the door and to the gates...

Kristoff's POV

We run outside, and Anna looks frantically for the path of ice that she'd caught a glimpse of out the window. I spot it.

"That way!" I point, and she breaks into a run. She was really determined to find her sister, and I would do absolutely anything to help her. I meant everything that I said earlier tonight. That being said, I run as well and catch up to her, thinking that we probably could've brought Sven along, but who knows where this path ended? We didn't need a clumsy reindeer slowing us down. We continue to follow the path until we reach the point where the forest starts to catch our breath.

"You sure about this, Anna? We could just go get help-" I start to say, but she stops me.

"I'm sure. We're going to find my sister." She says and starts running again, and disappears into the trees.

"Slow down there, feistypants!" I run after her. Finally, we reach a small cave, which the path continues into. Neither of us can see anything, but we still continue inside, Anna not pausing for a second, the determined little thing she is. She suddenly stopped short, and I slammed into her, falling backwards into the darkness. Suddenly I slide into a whole, sliding down a chute of some sort. I scream as I slide down. Anna, brave as ever, follows, squealing in fear as she slides down before crashing into me at the bottom with a thud. I chuckle, but she's still serious as before. I get up and take her hand, pulling her off the ground. I'm about to say something when she claps her hand over my mouth, just as I had done when we had been ambushed by the wolves on the day that we met. I'm snapped out of my reminiscing when we hear faint voices, and being the daring pair that we are, we follow them. They get louder as we approach closer, and there's a faint light at the end of the hall. We see a shadow of a figure with their back turned, and poke our heads in to see Elsa, chained up and straining to call for help. She catches Anna's eye, and motions for us to hide by cokcing her head and raising her eyebrows, because her hands are chained up. I know my soon to be sister in law well enough that she has a plan, so we duck behind the door, still listening intently.

"Why do you have me here, again? It just doesn't make any sense." She says. The figure chuckles. Anna's eyes widen, and she mouths something to me. I can't understand, so I lean in further so she can whisper quietly. "Ivan." She says, barely audible. Ivan.. Ivan? Who the hell is Ivan? I rack my brain until I remember- Ivan! The guy that Anna danced with at the New Year's Party! The guy who Elsa supposedly.. fell for? Oh god, Anna had said something about Elsa telling this guy everything, all about her. I nodded slowly, and we both listened.

"Fine, I'll explain it again, although, it's really not that hard to understand." Ivan says, his auburn hair and green eyes coming into view as he steps closer to a straining Elsa. "Remember when we danced at the party? I'm sure you did, considering how very smitten you were with me. Cute, but pathetic. You think that someone would actually want to be with you? You're nothing but a monster, you and your whole family. I mean, my brother may have tried to take over your kingdom, but does that give your sister's beloved boyfriend the right to kill Hans?" He asks, angrily.

"Fiancee." Elsa corrects him, bravely. Anna looks at me, eyes widening. I _knew _I had a bad feeling about that guy! He was Hans' brother, for god'd sake! Wait- Oh my god. I killed his brother. I am the murderer of the man who is currently holding my fiancee's sister hostage's brother! I guess Elsa really _had _told him everything...

Anna's POV

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Ivan continues, commenting on our engagement. "The idiot girl is getting engaged to another one, huh? She must think it's fun to lure in man after man just to have the next one kill the last one. Like a silly little game! I wonder when Christopher's death date is?" He says, and laughs, purposely messing up Kristoff's name. Kristoff tenses, I can tell he doesn't like the way that Ivan is talking about me, but I put my hand on his arm and shake my head. We can't risk anything right now. Elsa has a plan.

"So, I would kidnap the fiancee, because obviously Anna holds him pretty dear, but then after talking to you, I realized that you really love this sister of yours, and she loves you too! It's touching, really. I figured that this was a perfect trade off! She took my brother, so I get to keep her sister!" He laughs again, content with his lovely plan. Suddenly the ground freezes in front of us, and another message appears. The things that Elsa could do with her powers was unbelievable. The message said only two words: DISTRACT HIM. We wait for the perfect oppurtunity and poke our heads in once again to find the moment where we spring into action.

Ivan continues. "Since you're just so smitten with me, we could make a thing of this? Maybe I'll keep you- Ooh! Missing your sister's wedding! What a shame that would be.." He trails off sickeningly, leaning in and nibbling her ear. Elsa makes a disgusted face, but he continued, grossly making his way down her neck with his lips. I see the cuffs that chain her hands begin to freeze, close to breaking. I nod at Kristoff, and we both tiptoe quietly and quickly behind Ivan. Suddenly, as the cuffs broke open with a crack, Kristoff comes around and punches the man in the face as I pull Ivan by the arms and to the ground. He tries to spring back up, but Elsa stopps him, cuffs of ice quickly forming around his wrists, ankles and torso, effectively pinning him to the ground.

"You know what else is _sweet_?" She asks as she watches him struggle to get out of the ice, but she has successfully stuck him to the cave floor. "The fact that you think that just because you're big and mean, you can successfully kidnap me. 'Cute, but pathetic'." She shot at him, quoting his earlier words. Kristoff steps in front of me protectively, but I know that Elsa can handle him. I pull his arm away and slip my hand into his as we watch Elsa do what she did best- rule, like the queen that she truly is. "Now, let us propose a deal. I'll let you go, and you can run back to your family, but you never return. Not you, not any of your brothers, none of you. Never touch my sister or I ever again. And you keep your mouth shut about my sister and her fiancee, or I will kill you with my cold, bare hands. Understood?" She asks. Woah. I've never seen her this..._dark_ before. He nods, fear taking over his sickening yet disturbingly handsome face. Guess it's a familial thing. Not that I'm attracted to him at all- he was, for lack of more proper word, a dick. Suddenly, with a wave of her hand, the cuffs disappear, but he doesn't get up. "Find another way out." She says to him, getting the last word. Then, to us: "Let's go." We walk out of the cave, help each other up the long chute, and make our way out of the cave and back to the castle. We wouldn't be disturbed by anyone in relation to that man ever again, and I was sure of it.

**Hey guys! Sorry that this one wasn't completely Kristanna-centric. I strayed away from Kristanna fluff simply because the next chapter will be _crazy _Kristanna feels. REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm really in the mood to write at the moment, and I know that Chapter 8 was kind of short, so I figure it's time for the next one! But, before that, I'd really like to thank you for all of your support after I lost my entire story. Though I did have to start over as far as Follows and Favorites go and I don't have as many as before, I'm glad that you all bestowed upon me enough confidence for me to get back on my feet! This chapter will be longer- wedding time! Reviews, Follows, Favorites- I appreciate everything. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this one!**

Kristoff's POV

I awaken to the sounds of birds chirping happily and warm sun streaming through the window. I rub my eyes to find Anna staring at me with the happiest look I've ever seen on her face this early in the morning.

"Kristoff! KristoffKristoffKristoff! She squeals, literally tackling me. "I woke up like half an hour ago cuz I'm like, really really really really really excited for today so I wanted to wait for you to wake up and I tried to go to sleep but today I absolutely could not, so I just watched you! Did you know how adorable you are when you sleep?" She asks me, love and excitement filling her bright blue eyes.

"Not creepy. Not at all." I say, and kiss her lips softly. When we break apart she gets out of bed and skips around the room, jumping up and down, falling a couple of times, but she is bubbly as ever, and her giggles are contagious. She suddenly stops and looks at me as I sit up, swing my legs over the side of the bed and stand up. "We're getting married today." She says, softly. Then it hits me. Today! We're getting married today!

"Yes! Today's the day!" I say, picking her up by the waist and spinning her around in the air. I bring her down and we're nose to nose. "Ready to spend the rest of your life with me, my dear princess?" I ask her, and she breaks out into a grin wider than I'd ever seen before.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" She says, and continues to skip around in circles. By now, she's woken up the entire castle, but that's okay with me. She looks beautiful as ever today, bedhead and all. She glows with a radiance that I've never seen before- by later tonight, I am going to be the happiest man in the entire world, married to the most beautiful girl I've ever met, and I couldn't be more excited. I know that sometimes grooms regret their decisions to marry a certain girl because they aren't ready, but honestly, Anna is my happiness now, and why the hell wouldn't I want to marry her? On the other hand, I know that she's nervous, and I won't be able to calm her down when she gets ready. She's really superstitious, and she's a strong believer in the whole "bad luck if you see the bride in her dress before the wedding" thing, so I'll respect that. But I knew that she would be nervous and have second thoughts, so I know exactly what to do.

"I'll be right back, gotta go to the...bathroom." I say, tucking a piece of parchment that I'd written on into my pocket.

"Okay, I did _not _need to know that. Have fun!" She looks over at me from where she's tearing through the knots in her hair across the room.

"Will do." I chuckle, and step out the door. I make my way past the bathroom and down the stairs to Elsa's study where I know she's up and doing something of royal importance before the castle goes into crazy wedding mode. I knock on the door softly. When I don't get a reply, I push it open. "Elsa?" I call, poking my head into the room. I'm truly surprised at what I see. Elsa is sitting at the desk with her head in her hands. The desk is freezing over slowly. She spots me and immediately snaps back to her royal composure, until she realizes who I am.

"Oh, Kristoff. It's just you." She says and smiles in relief. "Can you...talk for a second?" She asks, pleadingly.

"Of course, your majesty." I say, closing the door and taking a seat.

"Elsa." She corrects me.

"Elsa. So, what's bothering you?" I ask, kind of unsure.

"Well, obviously today is your wedding to my sister." I smile at the thought of it, nod and gesture for her to continue. "I'm just afraid that once you and her are married, she won't want to talk to me anymore, and we'll stop communicating again, after we just got close. Do you know what I mean?" She asks.

"I know exactly what you mean, Elsa, but I want you to trust me when I say this. Anna will always love you, married or not. I can barely ever get her to quiet down about you. Remember last week, with Ivan? When we were running to save you, I've never seen her so determined to do something in the whole time that I've known her. She tells me in confidence all the time that she would be nothing without you. You _thawed her heart_, Elsa! She wouldn't know what love is without you. Let me remind you that she wouldn't even have met me if it wasn't for you. Thanks for that, by the way." She laughs as I add the last bit. "In all seriousness, Elsa, Anna would never forget you. After all you've done for her, there's no possible way that she could. Just remember that, okay?"

"Got it. Thank you, Kristoff. I really needed that. You're going to make a wonderful husband to her, there's no doubt about that. Not only that, you'll make a great brother to me. I'll do my very best to return the favor in being the best sister I can, to you and to Anna." She says, her tone full of gratitude for my little speech.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a wedding to prepare for, and so do you!" She laughs lightly. "Oh, and before I forget.." I pull the piece of parchment out of my pocket, fold it so that the side of the small piece of paper with Anna's name scrawled in small letters is on top, and place it on the desk. "Would you do me a favor and give this to Anna when she has nerves and second thoughts, which I know she will?" Elsa picks it up and nods.

"You know her too well." She jokes.

"What can I say?" I shrug, and bow. She glares at me for treating her so royally, and I make my way out the door.

"Thanks, Kristoff!" She calls after me.

"Any time." I respond and make my way back up the stairs.

Anna's POV

Just as I'm about to get worried over my fiancees' extended trip to the lavatory, he walks through the door, face breaking into a smile when he sees me.

"Did you drown in the bathroom?" I quip sarcastically, but can't help smiling at his happy, adorable expression.

"I ran into Elsa on the way back." He responds nonchalantly.

"Oh? What did you talk about?" I'm ecstatic that my sister and my soon-to-be husband are friends.

"Oh, you know. Normal stuff. If I hurt you, she'll turn me into a block of ice, conversation of that sort." He responds, smirking.

"Really?" I ask.

"No, sweetheart, I'm kidding." He says, walking over to me and bending down to sit on his knees next to where I'm sitting at my vanity so that he's just looking me adoringly in the eyes for no reason except for the fact that we are completely and utterly in love with each other.

"Good, because it would be kind of difficult to kiss a block of ice." I joke, and he nudges me with his nose as he chuckles.

"Good thing I could never dream of hurting you for a single second, so you can kiss me all you want." He says, and leans in.

"Note taken." I say as I press my lips to his. I run my fingers through his hair and fall into him so that I'm sitting in his lap. I'm going to deepen the kiss, when the door bursts open.

"Alright Anna, time to get ready now- Well, hello." Bethany's voice rings loud and clear through the room, breaking us apart. At this point we've been embarrassed or walked in on so many times that neither of us are even phased. It's our wedding day, after all. I stay sitting on his lap and we both stare up at Bethany, twin smirks on our faces- mine was mischievous and his was pleased. We really were the perfect pair.

"Is it that time already?" I whine, throw all my weight into Kristoff's unsuspecting chest and we topple over, giggling.

"Oh, c'mon guys, save it for the altar." Bethany jokes, takes my hand and pulls me off the floor. Kristoff follows suit, chuckling. Bethany pulls me by the arm and drags me out the door.

"See you at the altar! Love you!" Kristoff calls after me as I'm pulled helplessly down the hall.

"Love you too!" I manage to get out before Bethany throws me over her shoulder (She's surprisingly strong), and carries me down the stairs, us both giggling. She sets me down at the bottom and looks at me with excitement within her eyes.

"Ready?" She asks in a tone that's comforting me in a way that only my best friend could.

"So ready." I respond, smiling.

"That was more of a formality then a question, considering that I literally just dragged you away from making out with him." She says, carrying me down the hall to Elsa's study.

"Jealous much?" I poke fun at her as she bursts into the study, with me still slung over her shoulder, nearly giving Elsa a heart attack.

"Not a chance. C'mon your majesty, your sister's getting married!" Bethany puts me down gently, bows to Elsa clumsily and then squeals loudly. Elsa crosses her arms in annoyance at first, but then chuckles as her scowl turns into an amused little smile.

"I can see why you girls are friends." She says and shuts the door behind us as we make our way back up the stairs and into her room where the dress is currently being kept and where we would be getting ready. Bethany runs into the room, dragging me by the arm once again, shuts the door once Elsa has entered, then sits me down on whatever chair she can find.

"Alrighty!" Bethany says, clapping her hands together as officially as she can possibly muster, being a complete goof. "Anna, I'm going to help you do your hair and your makeup, even though you're absolutely gorgeous the way that you are," She started, and I giggled. It was in part out of excitement and part because she was such a sweetheart. She continues her sentence, "and then we'll pep talk the _shit _out of you and get you into that gorgeous dress that I haven't seen yet!" She glares at me for the last part, trying to make me regret Elsa being the only one who's ever seen it. I regret nothing. She continues, turning to an amused Elsa. "Elsa, you do some crazy magic stuff with your hair and clothing, so there's no way I could possibly help with any of that, so just don't upstage the star here. Not that anyone could upstage you, Anna. You're fabulous." She rambles, awkwardly. I giggle again, giddy to begin. Elsa smiles.

"There's no way I could possibly upstage Anna." Elsa says, amused at Bethany's attempt to take control. "And I'm not using my own clothing for this, remember? Bridesmaid dresses, Bethany." She reminds my friend.

"Oh yeah! I was so focused on Anna that I kind of forgot that I have to fix up myself, too. Well, that shouldn't matter, because I'm not the one getting married, right?" She laughs. "By the way, Anna-" She turns to me once again. Elsa and I are wearing similar amused expressions at her antics. "I never got to tell you how much I love the color scheme. Lavender and Blue? So pretty!" We both stare at her, smiling. "I should probably shut up. Anyway, let's get started!" She says, and Elsa turns towards her own vanity to get started on her own hair and makeup, and Bethany starts on mine. We've discussed it prior to today- Kristoff had always talked about how much he loved my hair down, so I want it to be out of its usual pigtail braids in some special way. We'll figure it out, I know we will.

Kristoff's POV

A few hours later, I sit in my room with Olaf. He's the closest thing to a best man that I have, even though he's only a snowman. I've been sitting here talking to him for a while now, reciting my wedding vows over and over again to him, changing bits and calming my nerves with his encouragement. He's great to have around, simply because he's always happy, and that rubs off on me. It's near impossible to be bitter or sad around him, even though there isn't a chance that I'd be either of those things today. The only feeling that's standing in my is nerves. Today, I was going to become a prince. Royalty! I was raised trolls, for god's sake! I had no idea how I would make the transition from working for the castle to being worked _for _in the castle! It's truly mind blowing- I expresss these feelings to Olaf, and he listens intently:

"I just don't know if I'm going to be able to handle the responsibility of being a prince. I mean, what am I going to have to do? I don't know anything about being a prince!" I put my head in my hands.

"Well, I know for sure that you love Anna, and she seems to handle it pretty well! You guys are really alike- I knew it was true love right when you almost left her behind forever to die!" He says, happily, throwing his arms out in animated happiness. I can't help but laugh.

"Sure you did." I joke with him.

"I'm serious!" He looks up at me with the most serious expression I've ever seen on his goofy little snowman face. "When the two of you are together, you're always smiling. When you're alone, you get all grumpy, unless someone talks about Anna. Every time anyone says her name, you get this light in your eyes, when I can see them, 'cuz you're just so tall and I don't have toes to stand on. You know, 'cuz I'm a snowman!" He exclaims, a smile lighting up his face. I laugh, but he really has a point. As long as I have Anna with me, I'll get through it. All she does is help me and care for me, so if I stumble, I know she'll be there. She stumbles, too (Actually very often) and that's one of the things that I love most about her. So, we'll stumble together. _That's a good line, _I think, pulling out the parchment that I've written them on. _I can work with that somewhere._ I smile as I stare down at the paper. I really hope that she loves the vows- I've put so much thought into them. _  
_

"Hello? Earth to Kristoff? You're smiling at paper. I'm starting to think that you really do have a thick skull, if ya know what I mean." Olaf jokes and waves his branch hand in front of my face to get my attention. I ignore his implication of my stupidity and look at the papers again, heart fluttering just thinking about what she's going to react when I read them to her. Olaf continues to look up at me. "You really do love her, don't you?" He says, his usual expressive face softening in a way that I didn't know that a snowman's face could. "I wish that I had someone to love..." He trails off, and is about to break into a ballad to god knows who, but I stop him, chuckling.

"Please don't." I say, amused.

"But-" He pleads.

"Don't." I say.

"Oh, look. I've been impaled. Emotionally!" He says, and laughs. He really is creepy, but he's all I've got. Besides Sven, of course. But there's some stupid rule that says that reindeers aren't allowed in the castle. Who the hell writes that stuff, anyway? Suddenly, there's a knock on the door.

Anna's POV

I sit in front of the mirror, stunned at the way that Bethany has used all different kinds of makeup and tools to make me look... absolutely radiant. My makeup is understated, but beautiful- Bethany says that I don't need much, considering that I didn't usually wear any. My eyeshadow was a color that was nude- just a shade darker than my actual skin tone, so you could see that it was there. On top of that, she lightly dusted a shimmery sparkle to my eyelids. She'd applied a black liquid eyeliner that flicked out slightly at the ends, not super dramatic, but totally beautiful. Black mascara makes my lashes long and more noticeable than usual and made my blue eyes seem extra bright. I had a light pink lipstick on that complimented my skin tone, as well. She didn't need to use much blush- my cheeks were naturally rosy, and we didn't want my cheeks to be totally opaque (Kristoff secretly loves my freckles, and enjoys counting them). Next, Bethany had done my hair. She had fastened it in large rollers while she had done my makeup so that when she took them out my hair fell in large, loose, bouncy curls down to a few inches below my chest- the curls made it shorter, slightly. She swept my bangs to the side (they had gotten longer), fastening them with just a pin. The hairstyle is, like the makeup, not extremely extravagant but gorgeous. Finally, we had added jewelry. Since the makeup, hair and dress hadn't yet coincided with the color scheme, we fastened small, dangly blue teardrop earrings to my earlobes and clipped a short, silver necklace with a matching deep blue teardrop pendant in the center that fell just above my collarbones.

"Bethany..." I trail off, speechless at the way she had made me look. She doesn't reply, just smiles at me smugly, satisfied with the results. I hear a gasp from across the room.

"Anna! You look absolutely beautiful." Elsa says, rushing over from where she just got dressed and did her own makeup and hair. She's wearing a daring blue eyeshadow, her white hair pinned into a braided bun at the back of her head and had left a few of the pieces hanging in the front, framing her face. The dress that we had picked out for the two of them was lavender (they were purple, I was blue), was one shoulder and fell just below their ankles (it wouldn't be proper to pick anything shorter). Elsa looks great, a vast difference from her usual icy garb. Bethany loves it.

"Could I do my hair and makeup like that, too? Would your majesty mind? We are supposed to match, but I would understand if you don't want to, you being the queen and all.." Bethany asks, nervously.

"First of all, today isn't about me being queen. It's about Anna and Kristoff, so of course you can do what I did- It'll be cute. Second of all, please, enough with the whole 'your majesty' thing. Outside of today and outside of this room, I'm your queen, but you're also my friend." She says, placing her hand on Bethany's shoulder sweetly. "So, time to put on the dress, Anna?" Elsa turns to me. I nod excitedly, and Bethany claps enthusiastically as Elsa pulls the dress out of her (still empty) wardrobe. They helped me put it on, careful not to mess up my hair or makeup. As they zipped it, I turned around to the mirror once more. It was just as beautiful as it was the day in the shop, but I suddenly have this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I turn to Elsa in panic and sit down on her bed. She sees my expression change from happy to freaking out, and instinctively sits down next to me.

"Elsa, we picked this dress out so quickly. Wh-what if it isn't the one? What if Kristoff doesn't like it? What if I screw up? I could ruin everything! Oh my god. Maybe he won't want to marry me anymore! Do I look okay? Will he like it? I can't do this!" I'm panicking- the nerves are getting the better of me and I'm having second thoughts. Bethany starts to stutter, but fails to come up with anything to reassure me. My stomach clenches and my breathing quickens. I turn to Elsa for help, and she's... _smiling? _I don't understand what's so very _amusing _to her about this! I'm getting angry at her, a whirlwind of emotions.

"Hold on- You're lucky that you have a fiancee who knows you like the back of his hand." She laughs lightly and pulls a piece of paper out of the pocket in her other dress and hands it to me.

"But- what?" I interject.

"Just read it." She says, and I unfold the paper reluctantly, beginning to read.

_Dearest Fiestypants, _

_First of all, I'm sure you look beautiful. You always look beautiful to me, even when you've got a bad case of bedhead. Your beauty astounds me around the clock, so stop worrying about that, gorgeous. Second of all, this isn't a mistake, and you know it. I love you more than anything in the whole world, and I know that you love me, too. May I remind you that your original idea of true love was to jump the gun? You know better now- as you've learned, I've fallen in love with you more and more. My idea of love is you. Just you. I'm pretty sure that's kind of what every girl, princess, woman, anyone dreams of in a guy. You're pretty lucky, if I do say so myself. Go ahead, laugh, but you know that I'm right. I love you unconditionally, and since I'm probably not going to be listening to the guy at the altar, being too focused on your beautiful, smiling face, I want to assure you that we've already been through a lot of for betters and several for worses, and I've loved you for every second. I'm not planning on completely ditching that idea anytime soon, or ever, for that matter. As far as sickness and health- remember that time when you had a little cold that you treated like the plague, and I tended to your every whim? Hell, I held the tissues! "Through Sickness and Through Health", check. You see, Anna? You're my world. So stop being nervous, breathe deep and remember that I love you. See you at the altar (hopefully, if this helped)._

_P.S. Remember your shoes._

_Love,_

_Your valiant, pungent reindeer king (Olaf tells that story A LOT.)_

I smile widely down at the paper. He'd managed to not only pinpoint my every reaction to his words, but managed to know exactly how I was going to feel before I even felt it. His letter definitely has turned me, and I no longer have any doubt. I was ready to marry Kristoff Bjorgman. Bethany, who had been reading over my shoulder nosily, whistled, long and drawn out in reaction to the words that Kristoff had written.

"You definitely got a good one, girl. If I were you, I would have no second thoughts, I mean, _damn! _You need to go marry him-" She's cut off by the door swinging open and one of our servants walking in, finishing Bethany's sentence for her:

"Right now. The guests have all arrived- I hardly know how we fit all those trolls into the gardens along with some quite terrified subjects...Ready, Miss Anna?" The servant smiled at me. I didn't even have to answer. Elsa smiled at the part about the trolls. She had met them before, and taken quite a liking to their loud, overbearing sense of humor. She taps me on the shoulder as Bethany fastens the veil to my head and drapes it over my shoulders gracefully. I really did look beautiful, and I can say that confidently.

"Anna?" Elsa says, and I look over my shoulder at her, thinking that she'll say something wise to calm my nerves, but she surprises me. "Your shoes." She reminds me, gesturing to the box in the corner. I laugh, run over, careful not to make any of the jewels on the bodice of my dress fall off or trip over the long, slightly puffy skirt. I grab the small white heels and slip my feet into them, making me slightly taller, but not nearly tall enough to meet Kristoff, I'm sure. We make our way out the door and down the stairs, waiting for the Wedding March to play so that we can open the doors to the altar in the gardens.

Kristoff's POV

I get up off my bed and answer the door. One of the servants is standing there with a surprised expression on her face when I open the door- I guess she isn't used to being looked in the eye when she calls for someone. I'm still uncomfortable being treated so well, so it only feels right for me to open the door and look at them when they talk to me or Anna.   


"Master Kristoff," She starts, and I cringe internally at the title. "It's time." She smiles at me warmly- all of the servants here are extremely friendly. Olaf appears at the door, smiling brightly- he obviously doesn't need to be dressed up, because snowmen don't wear clothing, but we had purchased a small bowtie that he somehow manages to fasten around his nonexistent neck. So, so creepy. We walk out the door, down the stairs and outside into the gardens. There are white chairs in rows on either side of the aisle, which is just freshly cut green grass dusted with blue and purple flower petals that hopefully Anna wouldn't have trouble walking over. I smile as I imagine her tripping over in her heels, which I always found crazy adorable. Her quirks that I loved so very much... I start as Boulda comes up to me and takes my hand so we can start the procession, at least a thousand people's faces turned in my direction. I straighten my suit- for once, I'm completely okay with wearing the uncomfortable thing, and tighten my not-so-manly purple tie (It was what Anna wanted, so of course I had to give in when she flashed me her puppy dog eyes and begged). The sky is beautiful and blue, the sun is shining and the air is warm with a light breeze. I walk down the aisle with Boulda, and step up onto the altar nervously, trying to keep my composure. The man who's marrying us looks at me and smiles- I can tell he senses my nerves, because he's done this before. I breathe deeply and watch the rest of the procession walk down the aisle, anxiously waiting for my gorgeous fiancee (not for much longer) to appear. Bethany walks down with a friend of hers that Anna happily permitted to come and be a part of the wedding party. Then, Olaf walks down with Elsa, and for once, nobody bows when they see her. Today is all about Anna and I, and I'm sure that it's a relief to Anna. Then everyone stands as they prepare for Anna to come down the aisle- she would be given away by Kai, a servant who had always acted as a father to her when her parents had passed. Suddenly, she appeared at the end of the aisle- My face immediately broke out into a smile wider than I've ever smiled before. She looks absolutely stunning. Her dress fit her perfectly, she's left her hair down (which she knew that I loved), and her face is dolled up in a way that added to her already stunning features. She giggles as she walks down the aisle- not exactly the conduct of a princess, but the most adorable thing I'd ever seen. She hugs Kai as she approaches the altar, not so much as teetering in her heels (I assume she'd practiced). She catches my eye finally, smiling wide as she stands across from me. Its taking every ounce of self control that I have not to grab her and kiss her.

"Hi." She says, smiling wide.

"Hello, gorgeous." I respond, smiling back just as wide. The priest does the normal wedding procedure, we say our "I do's" but I don't think that either of us are really paying much attention. I'm lost in her eyes and stunned by her beauty. Her smile is gorgeous, and I can't believe how lucky I am to be standing here today. Before I know it, it's time to say our wedding vows. I'd memorized mine, but she's going first. She looks up at me and begins:

"Kristoff, I'm not all that wonderful with words, but I always know what to say when I'm with you. I know this is cheesy, but I think we've made each other kind of cheesy- well, it was more me rubbing off on you than anything else, but.. Oh god, I'm rambling." The people watching laugh, fully expectant of this kind of behavior from her. "Anyway, back to the cheesy stuff- without you, I'm not complete. You're quite literally my other half. I fall, a lot, but you're always there to catch me. I express emotion through action, you express it through words. I'm feisty, you're a little more down to earth. We're complete opposites, but we compliment each other so well. When I first met you, you were, well, quite the jerk." More laughter. "And also, a bit crazy. You talked to a reindeer and you agreed to take a random girl who threw carrots at your face up a mountain and then scolded her about strangers. The best thing about your quirks is that they're what make you, you- and that's why I love you. As I got to know you better, I realized that there was more to you than I thought. You're literally the farthest thing from a jerk- you're one of the sweetest, most thoughtful people that I know. I used to be pretty accustom to being alone, but with you, I'm never alone. Even when you're not here, I'm not alone, because you leave me with such happiness and love that it isn't possible for me to ever feel lonely. You're not a snooty, proper man that I always thought was the kind of guy that I'm supposed to be with. You're not what's expected of me, but I don't care- you're a million times better. You complete me, Kristoff, and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with my other half." She smiles as she finishes. She had not only stuck it to her expectations in front of the whole kingdom, but managed to make me tear up. _So manly of you, Kristoff, _I think to myself._  
_

"And you, Kristoff?" The priest turned to me, I nod and turn to Anna, smiling down at her.

"You see what you've done to me? You just made me cry." I start, and everyone laughs. "You see, that's what I love about you. You helped me find myself. You're right, we are complete opposites at first glance, but you've made me into the man I've always wanted to be. Before I met you, I didn't even _have _expectations in a woman. I harvested ice all day every day and hung around with a Reindeer. No offense, Sven!" I add, and he grunts happily, standing patiently in the back. I get another laugh. "As you've heard from my family, I'm socially impaired, and never even thought of being with someone. I thought I'd live out my days doing the same thing with the same people- Even emotions wasn't something that I dealt with. But then, I ran into you. Our journey on that first day was unlike anything I'd ever done, and who knows why I stayed by your side- You almost killed me, like, three times." She giggled at the memory. "Wait- I know why I stayed by your side- you intrigued me. You shoved your way into my life without warning, and I hardly knew how to handle it. You were fiery, energetic, sassy and absolutely beautiful. I could barely handle it, but I'm sure glad I did, because it was the best decision that I've ever made. Your positive look on life has helped me through so much. You made me realize just how beautiful life can be, and that sometimes looking before you leap- or trip, in our case- isn't so great of a decision sometimes. Sometimes, living in the moment and not worrying about the past or the future makes things more exciting. I don't know how you did it, love, but you turned me into a softy. All I ever think about is how I can make you happy next, because I live for your smile and honest appreciation. Ice is no longer the reason I look forward to every day- you are. And I'm absolutely thrilled that I get to spend every day for the rest of my life with you keeping me on my toes, just seeing what's in store for us next. We'll stumble together. You're literally the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I wouldn't go back to the past for anything. I love you so much." I stop finally, and she's tearing up just as I did. Everyone in the crowd is staring at me, stunned. They'd barely ever heard a word from my mouth, much less this.

"Now we'll exchange the rings." The priest says, Sven has two velvet pouches tied to his antlers, and he obediently trots over to us. We untie the pouches, take out the rings and exchange them. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." He says, and I finally get to kiss her. Our lips attach before he finishes "You may now kiss the-". We stay that way for a minute, then break apart, our faces flushed and smiling. Everyone's standing and clapping, and we make our way down the aisle and to the reception.

Anna's POV

We're married! We're finally married! We run hand in hand to the reception like a pair of giggling idiots, tripping several times as we skid into the ballroom. We both halt when we see the way that it's decorated. There are several tables adorned with blue tablecloths and purple flower centerpieces, or vice versa. The whole setup was truly beautiful. I remind myself to personally thank everyone later. We sit at our own table and talk giddily as we watch everyone dance, and I get him up to dance with me a few times. People come up to us and congratulate us, saying how cute of a couple we are. Suddenly, I spot Elsa from across the room. I nudge Kristoff and gesture to my sister.  


"Kristoff, look!" I say, and he spots her, chatting animatedly with another man from a different kingdom. "She made a friend." I wiggle my eyebrows at him suggestively.

"Good for her." He says, putting his arm around me and watching the party go by. People make toasts- Bethany's included her experience with kidnapping me earlier this morning, and Kristoff and I both blush madly. By the time the party ends, everyone's exhausted. Kristoff and I go up to our room. We shut the door and plop down on the floor together, giggling. We both halt and look each other lovingly in the eyes. Out of nowhere, he pounces forward and starts to kiss down my neck. I wrap my arms around him, fully enjoying his sudden outburst. Suddenly he pulls back.

"You're my wife now." He says, stating the obvious in the cutest possible way.

"And you're my husband." I reply, and attach my lips to his. He picks me up by the waist, brings us over to the bed, and lays me down. I run my fingers through his hair, pressing my tongue against his and he moans into my mouth. Soon, clothes are shed and he's inside me. It's just as beautiful as it was the first time, but this time, we're married. When we finish, we both lay back, breathing heavily.

"I love you, so much." I whisper to him and snuggle up next to him.

"I love you more than you know." He says, and presses a kiss to my lips one last time before we both fall into an exhausted, but blissful sleep.

**Wow, that was a long one, huh? It took me a couple of days to write, so I really hope you liked it! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been super busy. New year's Resolution: Write more often! Anyway, I really hope that you liked the wedding chapter- I worked super hard on it and it took several days to write. So, let me know what you think of this one!**

Kristoff's POV

It's been a little over 4 months since Anna and I got married, and it's been nothing but blissful. Being a prince really isn't as hard as I thought- All I really have to do is stand up straight and smile when I have to- as much as people in the kingdom didn't expect the princess to marry outside of royalty, I think that most of them have come to like me. Elsa does most to all of the important royal stuff that I don't have a clue about, so when I'm off work, Anna and I have a lot of down time. For example, this evening. We're sitting on the floor in our bedroom (we always ended up on the floor somehow, I don't exactly know why), in front of the fireplace. She's sitting in my lap, telling me stories as I toy with the ends of her braids, listening closely.

"I used to run around the castle all alone, riding bikes down hallways, sliding down staircases, and I even named all the paintings- They were the only friends I had. I talked to them and wished every single say that I could be like them. Talking to people, interacting, falling in love- It was everything I ever wanted, painted on the walls. I was totally insane- talking to paintings!" She went to continue, but I interrupted.

"I talked to rocks and a reindeer." I say, smiling. She giggles.

"Good point. So anyway, once the gates opened, all of those things happened. I talked to so many people, I was overwhelmed, I interacted with things that could actually talk back, and I fell in love." She said, turning to sit across from me, facing me. "That's where you come in." She says, looking up at me and smiling.

"Ah, yes. I remember it clearly. You almost set me on fire." I remind her.

"But I didn't!" She retorts, this conversation sounding awful familiar. "Remember after that, you didn't want to help me anymore? What would've happened then, you think?" She asks. I ignore the question and acknowledge the other part.

"Oh, I wanted to help you, all right." I correct her._  
_

"Really? Because I faintly recall overhearing a conversation with Sven in which you said that you could live with me dying on my own..." She poked fun, and smiled.

"Yeah, but at that point, I was really confused." I explained, and she gave me a quizzical look. "You were, and still are, feisty, adorable, beautiful and crazy. You interested me like nobody ever had before, and that was _really _unfamiliar and scary, so I considered abandoning you, out of fear that I'd want to stick with you." I explain, and she giggles.

"I guess I didn't do that great of a job hiding the fact that you'd be staying with me, huh?" She reminisces, and I remember her response to my reassurance that I'd continue with her on her journey.

_"You will? I mean, sure, I'll let you tag along."_

I chuckle at the memory. "I guess I'm just a more skilled actor than you are, huh?" I tease her.

"Shut up!" She laughs, but then her face grows solum. "I was scared, too."

"Why?" I ask.

"Well, for one thing, I had forced my sister into turning the entire kingdom into ice, so that was pretty scary- Especially finding out the reason that she'd shut me out all those years. But also, I was terrified, because I had just gotten engaged to a man I barely knew, and I was involuntarily taking interest in another guy-" She explained. "You." I take her hand and trace patterns on to her palm and up her arm with my finger, a habit that I've picked up. It always seems to relax her, and I see that this time, it doesn't fail. She smiles up at me.

"Well, it's a good thing I didn't leave you, then." I say.

"Absolutely! Then I wouldn't have met your wonderful family!" She exclaimed, her eyes lighting up.

"Oh god..." I trail off, embarrassed.

Anna's POV

"Oh god.." He blushes as I remind him of when I met the trolls.

"They brought you into a completely different light. Before they pointed out the 'clumpy way you walk' or your 'unmanly blondeness', I was totally confused, because I was falling a little bit with a guy who didn't like me, and didn't seem to like anything, really." I explain, remembering it well. He crosses his arms.

"It's not unmanly." He huffs, like a child.

"Of course not, baby." I laugh.

"They embarrassed me so much. All I wanted to do was not expose myself to you, because I was realizing with every second how much I really, really liked you, and I wasn't used to that, so I sorta closed myself off. All I wanted to do was put my arm around you when you told me that you were cold, and to somehow find a way to have been there _before _Elsa accidentally froze your heart. When the trolls tried to marry us, I remember thinking that it wasn't so much of a bad idea! I kept thinking that maybe I could save you, maybe it was my love you needed, maybe _I_ was your true love, but you were engaged, and my mind was moving WAY too fast. So I did the first thing that I knew- I tried to get you the help that you needed as fast as I possibly could." He explains. I look at him, feeling stunned.

"I didn't know that you felt like that. I knew you cared, but you thought that you were my true love at that point?" I ask him in disbelief.

"A little bit." He says quietly, looking down in embarrassment.

"That's great!" I say, kissing him suddenly. He kisses me back, but eventually pulls away, surprised.

"Why?" He's confused and flustered.

"I thought I was the only one who felt like that." I say, truly happy that he's explained this to me. He smiles back.

"That really was quite the day, huh?" He says fondly.

"It really was. It changed my life, completely. For better, of course." I say.

"Mine, too." He says. "Without you, I wouldn't be the big mush that you've turned me into."

"Well, I happen to love that big mush." I say, leaning to put my head on his shoulder.

"I sure hope so." He says, kissing the top of my head sweetly. We sit there for a while in comfortable silence, until he speaks up quietly. "Do you think it would've worked if it was me?"

"Huh?" I ask, looking up at him.

"When you froze, that day." I shudder at the memory. "Do you think...If things were different...If I had been the one to kiss you...would it have worked? Would I have thawed your heart?" He asks, his voice low and hushed.

"I have no doubt that it would." I respond, with total confidence. "I know that you don't exactly trust my true love judgement, but I'm pretty sure you asked me to marry you for a reason." He looks down at me, still uncertain. "And that reason was?" I ask him, doing my best to assure him.

"Because I love you." He responded.

"And I love you, just as much as I did that day. I think it would've worked. You make my heart warmer every day, so I doubt it would be different two years ago." I say, taking his hand.

"Are you sure?" He says in a state of vulnerability that I rarely see in him.

Kristoff's POV

Finally, we were discussing what's been on my mind every day for years. _Would_ the kiss have worked if it was me who tried to thaw her? I don't know, I never did know, and it always gave me this feeling that maybe I'm not supposed to be her true love. I could've found out that day, but I wasn't fast enough. I could've kept everything from happening, if I had just kissed her- right? What if she still froze? What if it was only her sister's love that would thaw her?

"Are you sure?" I ask, looking into her eyes. They were filled with love and concern.

"Positive." She replies.

"Okay.." I say, still unsure.

"Listen, Kristoff." She says, getting on her knees so that we're eye to eye. "That was two years ago. I've met hundreds of men and dozens of suitors since I've been with you, and none of them were anything even remotely close to you. You're quite literally the only one for me. Remember when I fell off the mountain that I was attempting to climb? I fell, without warning, and you caught me, and then you were endeared by it- Don't think I didn't see that little smile. You stayed with me. When I told you to wait a minute outside of Elsa's ice castle, you did. That door was shut, you could've left, but you didn't. You counted the seconds until you could come in, even if it was just because you wanted to see the ice. You barely knew me, and I was a bit of a bitch towards you, but when I needed you, you were there. You brought me to your family, and begged them to help me. When that didn't work, you still tried. Remember on the way back to the castle, when you put your hat on my head? It was freezing outside, I wasn't the only one who was cold. You sacrificed yourself for me, time and time again. You are my true love, Kristoff. Whether you kissed me that day or not, you're still the love of my life. And nothing's going to change that." She says.

"I love you so much." I say. All of my doubts have just been cleared. I'm telling you, marrying this girl is the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I even got a sled out of the deal. I release the breath that I didn't realize that I'd been holding. I stare at her, just appreciating how wonderful and beautiful she is. As awkward as the two of us may be individually, when we're silent and just appreciating each other, it's never uncomfortable. I mean what I say- I love her so much. I wouldn't be able to be as happy as I am if I never met her, and I remind myself of that every day.

"I love yo-" She starts to respond, but her face turns sheet white.

"What's wrong? Anna, what's going on?" I ask as she quickly gets up, runs out of the room and to the bathroom. I follow her, and by the time I get down the hall, she's retching over the toilet, the door left wide open. I rush to her and hold her hair back. When she finally finishes, I've already run down to the kitchen, stolen whatever cup I could find, and I come back to the bathroom, fill it up with water and give it to her. She looks exhausted.

"Kristoff I have to tell-" I cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Anna, are you sick? Do I have to get a nurse? I know she'll still be up, it isn't even that late. Oh my god, what if you're _diseased? _Too many things spread around this time of year! Oh, I hate it when you're sick. What if I can't take care of you well enough? What am I gonna do?" I ramble, panicked. I really hate it when she's not well.

"Kristoff, I'm not sick." She says.

"Don't try to deny it, you're sick. We're getting you to bed right now." I say, pick her up and sling her over my shoulder. She continues to try to interrupt me or make me put her down, but I will not risk her getting sicker. I place her down in bed and pull the blankets up to her chin. I'm about to walk out of the room to get her some sort of medical attention before she tries one more time to shut me up.

"Kristoff, I'm pregnant." She says, and giggles as I turn around in shock and rush over to her.

"Are you _serious_?" I say in total disbelief.

"3 months." She sits up and smiles at me. "Remember when I got sick a few weeks after the wedding? I went down to the castle nurse and she checked me up, and confirmed that not only was I sick, but also pregnant." She said, and I'm still staring at her in disbelief. We just stare at each other for a while, until I speak up, finally.

"That's GREAT!" I practically scream, and can hardly contain myself. I take her hands, pull her out of bed and start dancing around with her like an idiot. I don't usually act like this, but I'm just so happy! She giggles as I twirl her around. Suddenly, her smile fades.

Anna's POV

"That's GREAT!" He shouts, a smile completely taking over his face. He takes my hands, ands start dancing around. I laugh as we spin. Suddenly, a thought pops into my head and I stop.

"Are we ready for this? Am I going to make a good mother?" I sit back down on our bed, my head in my hands. The mood has now totally changed. I can barely handle myself, how am I going to handle another human life? Oh god, what do I do?

"Anna, I don't think you realize how great you are with children. When you're out in the square, whenever kids approach you, you'll always play a game with them or tell them a story. Baby, you should see their faces! They're always so interested in what you have to say, and never want you to leave. You're going to be the _best _mother, I swear to it. And yeah, neither of us have much experience, but we'll learn together. I promise, I'll always be here for you if you need it, okay? We're going to be parents, Anna! That's an opportunity that some people don't get, and here's ours. So let's be the best mom and dad that kid will ever see." He says, gesturing to my slightly swollen abdomen. It was definitely noticeable- I don't know why he hadn't pointed it out until now. My worries immediately fade and my smile returns.

"We have to tell everyone!" I say, excitedly, and jump up. He chuckles and places his hand on my arm to stop me before I can run out into the castle. I have been waiting months, and now he knows, so shouldn't everyone else?

"It's late, Anna." He says, and we sit back down. We talk for a while about names, whether we want to be surprised (we do), and anything else baby related. We gush until we're exhausted, and go to sleep, each with wide smiles on our faces.

**Woah, sometimes I even surprise myself with my writing! xD So, she's pregnant! If you have any name ideas, (boy or girl) please please please let me know ASAP! Follow, Fav, Review! Thanks for reading! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I've got some great name ideas- thanks for submitting them and please continue to do so! I really hope that you all liked the last chapter! So, in celebration of all your amazing ideas, here's chapter 11! I'm really going to try to update more often, I promise! Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to Follow, Favorite and leave Reviews! Your thoughts are ALWAYS appreciated and considered thoroughly. ****:)**

Anna's POV

It's been a bit over a month since Kristoff and I told everyone about the pregnancy. Everyone that we told was overjoyed, including and most importantly Elsa. As I lay awake in bed this morning, I reminisce the conversation that the three of us had.

_"We have something to tell you!" I had said, bursting into her room._

_"It better be good, considering that you just gave me a heart attack!" She had replied, smiling._

_"Don't worry, I think it will suffice." Kristoff had said, and Elsa gave him a quizzical look._

_"All right, on with it." She said, motioning for one of us two say something._

_"We're.. I mean.. Anna's...How do you say it, again?" Kristoff had turned to me as I saw Elsa's face grow impatient, but curiosity glittered in her wide eyes ._

_"We? Us? Me? I don't know." I replied. We both stumbled over the words until we both simultaneously blurted it out:_

_"We're having a baby!" We both said, and her face went into shock. We stared at her expectantly and she stared back, stunned._

_"So...thoughts?" Kristoff had broken the silence. Elsa looked for the right words to respond, but she still gave us nothing._

_"I- uh.. Are you sure?" She had stuttered._

_"You haven't noticed?" I said, gesturing to my abdomen which was a bit noticeable, but not as much as it is now._

_"I just thought..." She trailed off, looking down, embarrassed._

_"Thought I was getting fat?" I say, smiling. "Fortunately, that's not the case." She seems relieved, and smiles- I was sure she'd found the right words to react to our news._

_"I'm going to be an aunt!" She says, a huge smile plastering itself across her face. Kristoff and I both nod. She springs out of her chair and hugs us both. "Congratulations!"_

_"Thanks, Elsa. I was afraid that you were upset there for a second.." I had said, overjoyed that she's as happy as we are._

_"Not at all, I'm so happy for you! Am I the first person you told? She asked, excitement filling her eyes._

_"Well, Sven and I have discussed it..." Kristoff said. Elsa raised an eyebrow at him._

_"Yes, you are." I said, smiling at her. She seemed overjoyed and bombarded us with questions that we didn't know the answers to until we left to inform anyone else that we possibly could._

I smile, remembering. I sit up and stretch, and Kristoff walks into the room, already dressed and about. Thanks to him (with a bit of help from Elsa), Arrendelle is pretty stocked up on ice, so he didn't have to work often.

"You're awake!" He says, shutting the door behind him and smiling at me. I nod and giggle. "And...smiling?" He asks, not accustom to me being happy having just woken up.

"I don't know, mood swings? I might throw something at you in the next five minutes, so.." I joke and pad across the room to tear through the knots in my hair.

"Fully bracing myself for impact." He quips in response. "You know we have an appointment today, right?" He reminds me of our plans to visit Arrendelle's local doctor's office to check me up and do whatever a doctor is supposed to do when someone's pregnant.

"Yeah, I remember." I say, and we both proceed to just do our own thing in comfortable silence. I get up and examine myself in the full length mirror. "You know, at only four months, I'm kind of big. I read that people with small frames aren't supposed to show as much as people built bigger. You think I should be worried?" I ask him, placing my hand on my significantly larger stomach.

"I know just as much, if not less, than you do. I'm sure that it's not a big deal, but we'll ask when we go today. For now, get dressed and we'll see if we can catch Elsa for a late breakfast. Remember, the king and his son are here, so maybe she'll be with them. Sound like a plan?" He asks. He knows how much Elsa means to me and how important it is for me to spend as much time as possible with her to make up for all that lost time in the past years, so he's always looking for opportunities for the three of us to do things together.

"Yup!" I say. "I'm hungry, anyway." He comes over and places a kiss on my forehead.

"Is that any different from anytime, ever?" He asks, playfully.

"Shut up." I say before I get dressed and braid my hair.

"Don't get all caught up in this prince, I heard he's a few years older than you and very handsome. What's his name, again?" He says.

"Felix." I remind him, and he glares. "No need to go all jealous husband on him. In my eyes, there's just you. Plus, they've been here for weeks- wouldn't I be chasing after him by now if I was interested?" Felix is attractive- His always handsomely messy brown hair, bright blue eyes, prominent jawline and slim yet built figure had every female's eye on him for the past couple of weeks, but from where I see it, nobody is as handsome as Kristoff. I break out of thought and continue- "They really have been here for a while, I thought all they were doing was a little trade discussion that would take a day or two..." I ramble while I finally finish taming my hair. "Ready?" I ask when I'm finally done. He's been waiting patiently, leaned against the wall.

"Ready." He says as we leave to go find Elsa.

Kristoff's POV

"Ready." I say, and we make our way out the door. We finally make it down to Elsa's study and Anna opens the door, without knocking. We walk into quite the scene- Anna's eyes widen as she takes in the events taking place in front of her. The prince is kissing Elsa, and she is kissing back. It was nothing raunchy or scandalous, just...unexpected. The couple spotts and brakes apart quickly, panic displayed on both of their faces. Anna's eyes fill with tears and she runs out of the room.

"Anna? Anna, come back!" Elsa calls after her, walking towards the door. I put my hand up, signaling for her to stop.

"She'll need to collect herself- It's my job to help with that. You stay here, and she'll talk to you when she's ready." I'm stern, but friendly and respective. Elsa is my sister-in-law and the queen, so she needed to be treated with respect, but Anna was my wife, and she comes first. Elsa went to say something in protest, but I cut her off. "Don't. I'll handle this." I say, then nod at the prince with a still stunned expression on his face. "Felix." I greet him, and he raises his hand and waves uncomfortably, at a loss for words. I bow and walk out the door, and snatch a couple of things from the kitchen on my way upstairs to tend to my wife. When I get to the room, I knock on the door, which I can hear her whimpering through.

"Kristoff?" She asks, her voice fragile and cracking.

"Correct. Can I come in?" I ask.

Silence rings loud on the other side of the door, accompanied by a light sob every couple of seconds.

"I brought chocolate..." I hoax her, and her sniffling halts.

"Really?" She asks quietly.

"Would I lie to you?" I say, and she opens the door. Tearstains cover her flushed cheeks and her eyes are watery. She takes the chocolates that I stole out of my arms, sits on the floor, and starts to eat, shoving it in her mouth quickly. I was used to this sort of behavior. "Is this an invitation to come in?" I say, still standing outside in the hall. She nods and sniffles, patting the carpet next to her as she finishes devouring all that I brought her. We just stare at each other, neither knowing exactly what to say, until she looks down into her lap and mumbles something quietly.

"What?" I say, not hearing the words that she'd uttered. She sighs and repeats herself.

"Sisters are supposed to tell each other everything." She says, and bursts into tears. I wrap my arms around her and run my hand up and down the small of her back, trying to comfort her the best I can.

"I know," I start. "But some secrets aren't meant to be shared. Plus, you don't even know if this has been going on for a while. It could've just happened as we walked in." I say, trying to cheer her up, but I couldn't avert attention away from the fact that they had been here for weeks longer than originally intended.

"I guess.." She trails off, and sniffles.

"And hey," I say, in an attempt to make her smile. "I don't have to worry about him snatching you away from me, and you don't have to deal with my overprotective jealousy!" I remind her, and she smiles. Even though I said it to make her laugh, there is truth behind it. _He is a lot to compare myself to. Every girl in the kingdom is eyeing him- ALL of them. I guess now I have nothing to worry about with Anna, though. Not that she'd ever be unfaithful-_ Oh god, I even ramble when I think...

"I guess you're right. I shouldn't have stormed away like that." Anna says, talking into my chest yet again. We're both used to that by now.

"No, feistypants, you shouldn't have, but I'm sure she'll understand." I tell her, pressing my lips to the top of her head.

"You don't know that." She says, sadness displayed all over her face as she pulls away from our long embrace.

"You're right, but i do know that she feels terrible and really wants to talk to you. So go, I'll wait here. Remember, we're supposed to go to the doctor in an hour, so be ready." I remind her and wipe away her tears with my thumb. She smiles.

"Thank you." She says sweetly.

"Of course, baby. Now go talk with Elsa- but make sure to knock this time, okay?" I remind her as she gets up and smooths out her dress.

"Yep!" She says, and skips out into the hall, her sadness turning into pep in a matter of seconds. I chuckle and decide to lay down and nap while she's with Elsa. I didn't get much sleep at all last night and woke up really early this morning. Last night, I had this sinking nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach that still hasn't gone away. I think that I'm nervous for our appointment, but I don't know why. I lay down and go to sleep, slumber taking over almost instantly. What seems like a second later, I'm woken up with a small blow to my stomach, then dead weight laying across me. I open my eyes to find Anna, face to the ceiling, sprawled across my front.

"Sleep well?" She asks in a nonchalant way, because her being splayed out on me is not uncommon at this point.

"Yes, dear." I say groggily, sitting up. She tumbles off of me ungracefully and adjusts herself to sit across from me, looking at me expectantly. I stare back at her blankly, wondering what she possibly would want me to say to her. Suddenly, the events from just a little while earlier come flooding back to me. "Oh, right! How was your talk with Elsa?" I ask, genuinely interested in her response after everything that took place earlier.

"It was great! Felix has been courting her, successfully, it seems! She apologized for not telling me, but she didn't know if it was going to go well and she didn't want to get my hopes up like she did with Ivan. According to Elsa, he's sweet, funny and 'quite handsome'." She giggled and made quotes with her fingers as she said the last part, mocking Elsa's lower, more regal voice. "That means super dreamy in Elsa-Speak, but she doesn't want me to know that, I'm sure. Anyway, I really am glad that she didn't tell me until now, because they're officially together, and if they didn't end up like that, I would've gotten crazy and screwed things up for Elsa, which I would _never _want to do." She says. I'm not sure if she was finished, so I wait for her to continue. "I'm done." She says, raising an eyebrow in amusement at my expecting her to continue rambling as she usually does.

"That's great," I say. "But we have an appointment to get to." I remind her, knowing fully well that we're supposed to be there in 20 minutes.

"Oh gosh, I forgot! We have to go!" She says, grabbing my wrist as we both jumped off of the bed. "Wait." She says, and stands way up on her tiptoes in attempt to smooth my messy-from-sleep hair. Still reaching as tall as she could go, she can't quite reach the top of my head (we'd been through this on Christmas with mistletoe), so I chuckle and tame it myself. She nods in approval and we run out the door.

Anna's POV

We run out of the castle, out of the open gates and into the square. Lucky for us, everything important in Arrendelle is close together and close to the castle, so we made it to the small building with only minutes to spare. Usually doctors came to you, but this one is supposed to be really good, and we want the best we can get for this baby. We walk through the doors into a small room with a couple of chairs, and before we can go and sit down, a small woman with a honey blonde bun atop her head, glasses and a friendly smile peeks her head out of the door of another room.

"Princess Anna?" She asks as she walks out to greet us.

"That's me!" I say, awkwardly shifting my weight from foot to foot. Suddenly, I'm awful nervous. She curtseys and smiles at me, then turns to Kristoff.

"And Kristoff, of course!" She says, and he nods silently. Worry dances in his eyes, but I don't know why. "Well!" She says, alarming us both when she clasps her hands together. "Let's get started, shall we?" Kristoff and I look at each other uncomfortably as we walk behind her into the room. She instructs me to sit on a small cot and Kristoff in a chair. We're surrounded by all sorts of tools and machines that I didn't even know existed. She takes one look at the awkward looks on both of our faces and smiles. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself!" She said, and laughs. She was bubbly and sweet, which makes things a bit less tense. "I'm Andrea, and I'm completely harmless, I swear." She says, and we both relax at her sweet attitude. She then proceeds to do a bunch of tests and things that I've read about but don't completely understand. She exits the room to check the results of some sort of test. I'm not really paying attention, just focusing on not getting hurt, even though I'm sure I won't. She walks into the room with a distressed look on her face.

"You're sitting, right?" She asks as she shuts the door behind her. Neither of us answer, because we both are. "I don't know how you're going to react to this-" She starts to say, but Kristoff jumps up before she can say anything.

"Is she going to get hurt when this baby is born? Because I will _not _stand to let that happen. I swear to god, if this puts her at any risk, I will-"

"It's not a problem, nobody is getting hurt. I promise. Now, will you let me finish, please?" She relaxes him, quite obviously used to this sort of reaction, although looking surprised, because this is the first time he's spoken since we got here. He sits back down reluctantly. I swallow hard, extremely nervous for the news that she's about to deliver.

"As long as Anna's safe." Kristoff says.

"Very sweet of you, but calm down. This baby will be delivered without harming anyone. Oops, scratch that- babies."

"Wait- what?" Kristoff and I both say

"There's two." She says. _Two.. _I'm thinking, not quite putting the pieces together. I look over at Kristoff, and he seems to be the same._  
_

"What?" I ask.

"You're carrying twins." She clarifies. _Oh my god, it all makes sense now! That's why I'm so big! Wait. Oh my god. Two children. Twins. We're having twins. _All of these thoughts rush through my head after Andrea tells us our news.

"That's... Amazing." Kristoff says, quietly. "We get _two_! Twins! Anna, we're going to be raising two children at the same time, this is fantastic!" He gets louder, approaching me. I stare back at him, eyes wide. "Isn't it?"

"It's going to be tough, but we've got all the help we need. This is going to be great!" I say, finally deciding that I'm ecstatic about this news. The chance to receive such an amazing thing and be able to watch a child grow is beautiful, and we get to have that chance with two different children with two different minds and personalities of their own.

"Thank you for coming in. We'll make another appointment within the next couple of months, okay?" She says, exited at the way we've reacted. We both nod at her happily, thank her, and run back to the castle to tell Elsa. We burst into her study (for the second time today, but this time the only thing that happens is we scare the living daylights out of her), similar wide grins on our faces.

"Yes?" She says after getting over the extreme fright that we just created, an amused look on her face.

"We're having twins!" I squeal, and her eyes widen. She sits there for a moment, then gets up and addresses us directly. I'm afraid that she's upset, and my shoulders slump.

"You guys, This is _wonderful!" _She hugs us both, then pulls back, a serious expression on your face._ "_But there's one thing that you have to do."

"What is it?" Kristoff asks, a goofy smile that matched mine spreading across his face.

"You have to give those girls, or boys, or that girl and that boy the chance that we missed out on. Don't separate them until you know that they're _best friends. _If they don't get along, don't set them apart- let them work it out together." She instructs us. We both nod, knowing exactly what she meant. "I'm not saying that they have to be joined at the hip- I'm just saying..that.." She was looking for the right words.

"They'll _always _want to build a snowman?" Kristoff says, yet again saving the day with the magic that a sentence of his could bring.

"Yes. Thank you." Elsa says, smiling at him. "This is an experience that the majority of people don't get, but you have it. Take advantage of it, you hear?" She says, smiling at us. I salute and Kristoff bows, half mocking her regal sternness and half totally understanding what she was saying. She laughs lightly. "Now go, and talk each other's ears off." She jokes, and we run up the stairs to our room. And you know what we do? Exactly that.

**Woohoo, twins! Some _major _surprises in this one, huh? I'm really sorry it took this long- I had a lot of trouble deciding whether to do this, but it just felt right! Review please! Thanks for reading! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated- Writer's Block is unfortunately incurable, it seems. Thanks for all your Reviews, please continue to give me your thoughts! Time to sit down with my new Kristoff plush and write Chapter 12! I don't have much else to say- Just that I hope you enjoy this one! **

Kristoff's POV

It's early February, and managing a very pregnant Anna has been quite the difficult task to conquer. Andrea had suggested that once February hit we'd have to keep her bedridden, which has been excruciating. I mean, come on, it's only been 12 days! Well, now that I think of it, considering that Anna enjoys squeezing as much into one day as physically possible, it's probably more painful for her than it is for me, but not by much. I've just returned from the kitchen, even though it's somewhat late and we ate dinner not two hours ago, with an armful of various items requested by Anna (I thought her appetite was weird before). I open the door to our room and hear whiny groaning coming from the hall behind me. This is not an unfamiliar noise to me since she's been bedridden, but this time, she's not actually in bed. I sigh and set the various, strange foods down, turn around and walk out into the hall to see which room she's hidden in this time. It's going to be difficult to deal with her until February 29th, the day that she's supposed to have the twins. It's only February 12th.

"Anna, where are you?" I call out.

"Myyyehhhhhh." She groans, obviously out of the torture of being so bored. I feel bad for her and soften a bit.

"Oh, you brought Sven with you?" I tease her, wherever she may be.

"Shut up. You're the one who talks for him like an idiot." She responds coldly. I don't take it to heart because I know how hard this is for her, considering how adventurous she is.

"That's it, keep insulting me. I'll find you eventually." I say, looking around.

"You're stubborn." She starts.

"Go on." I say, trying to find her location from the volume of her voice.

"You're too tall." I chuckle at her lack of real insults.

"Ouch, that one stung." I say, knowing exactly where she is at this point. I open the door and look around the bathroom. She's used this hiding spot more than once. I fling the shower curtain to the side, seeing her laying on her back in the large bathtub, limbs splayed everywhere in extreme exaggeration of her state of boredom. "I've got one- you're terrible at Hide and Go Seek." I say, looking at her, amused. Her comically now-huge abdomen weighed down her tiny frame.

"Does this mean I have to get up?" She whines, and throws her arm over her eyes dramatically. I chuckle.

"Yes, dear." I respond, and carefully pull her out of the tub and lead her back to the room where I've left a pile of her strange food requests. When she sees them, she furrows her eyebrows in the cutest way.

"Pickles and Peanut Butter? Why would you have that?" She asks, giving me a quizzical look.

"Uh, because you asked for it?" I respond, and she raises one eyebrow in surprise.

"I did? When?" She asks, obviously confused.

"A good ten minutes ago." I answer, amused. "Do you want them or not?" I ask her, and she looks at the things I've collected. She purses her lips and scrunches up her face, deep in thought.

"Eh. Maybe later." She says, and waddles over the bed, exhausted from having stood so long. It was a pitiful but amusing sight. Though she complains of boredom, I know she's as excited and anxious about the birth of these kids. Her face (when it's not green) is always glowing with happiness and pride when someone congratulates us or tells her what a great mother they think she'll be- I agree with them.

"Kristoff, can you lay with me?" She asks, and I cross over to the bed and lay down next to her. This has become a ritual- she gets tired and bored, and I'm always the closest thing there, so we lay down and talk to each other about anything and everything. Over the past couple of weeks, we've learned more about each other than we already knew- I didn't know that was even possible. We've shared stories once, twice, three times, sang songs, or just talked about our lives. It was nice- I love listening to her voice, and she makes great conversation. We both turn on our side to face each other, which is much more difficult for her than it is for me. She blinks at me with those beautiful eyes that always get me.

"Gosh, I hope our children have your eyes." I say, and she smiles and blushes. Though we've been a couple and then a married couple for a while, we still have the ability to make each other blush, which is what I love about us. Suddenly, sadness takes over her face. "What's the matter?"

"It's Valentine's day in two days." She says, softly.

"Yeah.." I trail, wondering where she's going with this.

"I'm going to be bedridden on Valentine's Day, when I could be spending the day doing something super romantic for my wonderful husband, dammit!" She exclaimed angrily. Valentine's Day could quite possibly be her favorite day of all time (besides my birthday, which she always made a bigger deal out of than necessary, and hers.), and I feel bad that she's missing it.

"Don't worry, baby, we can still spend the day together. I'll be right here the whole time, I promise." I assure her, toying with one of her unkempt braids. She smiles at me weakly.

"It's just not the same, you know?" She says, and sighs adorably, her big eyes filling with tears. This was all part of the process. She cries at a drop of a hat, and I know it's all mood swings, but I always want her hug her tight and tell her that everything is going to be okay every time she weeps.

"I know, I do, but you're always planning things for me, so why don't I plan some things for you this Valentine's day?" I ask her, wiping the tears off her face as we lay there.

"You'll only have a day- this one's almost over, thank gosh. Get out of me, children! Get _Out!_" She pulls herself into a sitting position and scolds her large abdomen, pointing. I chuckle as I sit up as well, and she giggles uncontrollably, swinging right back into sweet happiness.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something." I laugh when I see that she's still glaring at her stomach. "You're going to be quite the mother." I say, and she smiles at me and sighs dreamily.

"So are you. I mean, father. I mean- wait, what?" She says, her face twisted in confusion.

"Hey, hey. I get it. Thank you." I smile at her, tuck a piece of hair gone astray behind her ear and kiss her cheek.

Anna's POV

"Hey, hey. I get it. Thank you." He says, tucking my hair behind my ear sweetly and kisses my cheek. We talk for the rest of the evening until we're both asleep, and I wake up the next day in an adventurous mood. I want nothing more than to find out something new, to make a new friend, to run and scream and skip and trip a little, but I can't. I look over at the indents in the sheets where Kristoff's sleeping body lied until he inevitably woke up before me at some point. I really want to go and explore whatever I haven't, but Kristoff told me to wait for him until he gets back, so I do. He told me that he'd be spending the day planning my Valentine's Day surprise, whatever that may be, so I wait around.

I try to fall asleep again, without success. I switch positions several times, then finally settle on picking up a thick book to keep myself occupied. I read through it for a few hours, until I've finished the whole thing, cover to cover. By now, it's about 4 in the afternoon, considering that I didn't wake up until noon. I lay down on my back and start to think deeply while I wait.

_Maybe if I get caught up in my thoughts, time will go faster. I think about what an experience raising these kids is going to be. I've always really liked kids, and Kristoff was wonderful with the troll kids, so I didn't have anything to worry about in the parenting field. Elsa is right- we have to let these kids become best friends, and never keep them apart. Also, I'm never going to let them be afraid to be who they are. If they're outgoing and bubbly, like me, I'll let them explode with energy- we can tolerate it. If they're wise, like Elsa, I'll enforce their knowledge- Get them all the books that they want, teach them everything that I know. And if they're hardworking, like their father, well, I'm not great in the strength field, so Kristoff will help with that, but I'll teach them to be brave. But, the best part is, if they aren't like Me, or Elsa, or Kristoff, they get to be their own people. They'll be unique, and beautiful, and I'll love them no matter who they choose to be, and that's the thought that keeps me calm, _I think. I spend a good while engrossed in thought, even talking to myself a little. I don't know why I'm suddenly so exhausted, but I soon fall asleep to the sound of my own voice in my head.

Some time later, I wake up, completely refreshed and awake as ever. I look outside- the sun has already long set, it must be at least 10 o'clock. Kristoff still isn't back, and I'm done waiting! He was too sweet, planning this for me, so I have a feeling that I may regret what I'm about to do. I get up, braid my hair, squeeze into one of my maternity dresses, slip on a pair of flats, and sneak out into the hallway, where I know that I'm not supposed to be. Whenever I see someone coming down the hall, I hide behind a corner or dash in the other direction. I don't know where exactly I'm going- I can't go into the square without getting caught, so I just run out to the stables- maybe Sven will have some ideas. I sneak out the door into the cold air. It might've been a good idea to bring a jacket, but I couldn't get up all those stairs again without collapsing. I put my hand on the stable door to open it, but hear a familiar voice.

"Of course I already got her a gift, Sven, do you think I'm crazy?" Kristoff's voice floats through the door.

"But you said that you told her that you would just pull something together today!" Sven "said".

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" Kristoff asked his friend, and I hear two large crunches- I bet they're sharing a carrot. It's a gross but adorable habit that they've always had. I giggle loudly, then realize that I'm not supposed to be heard and clap my hand over my mouth. Unfortunately for me, it's too late.

"You hear that, Sven? That sounds like my giggling wife, who _should _be bedridden." Kristoff said, and opened the door to the stables, letting me in.

"Sorry, I just _really _needed to get out of there." I say, apologetically. When his face doesn't soften, I give him what we like to call '_the look_', which is basically when I widen my eyes and blink up at him as innocently as I can, and bite my lip a little. It always gets him, without fail. Today is not an exception. He sighs and pulls me into his arms.

"The damn _look_." He says, and I giggle again. He pulls away, and examines me, looking me up and down. "You aren't wearing a coat! It's freezing, we have to get you back inside." He commands me. When I shoot him another look, he softens. "I'll tell you what. We'll grab whatever you want from the kitchen, even though I'm pretty sure the kitchen staff hates me by now, thanks to you, then we'll do something together. I promise, I won't leave. We'll find something fun to do, I know we will." He assures me. I consider it, then finally agree.

"Fine. I'm looking forward to seeing this present, though." I tease him.

"What present? I don't know what you're talking about." He winks, grabs my hand and we walk back into the castle, sneak by the kitchen and back up to our room without being spotted. We sit down on the carpet right next to each other in front of the fireplace with several kinds of chocolates in our arms (I may have some weird cravings, but I'll always want chocolate). We warm up in front of the fire, and try to think of something fun to do. Kristoff presents the chocolates to me, but I've gotten these weird, sharp pains in my stomach twice in the last hour, but I figure it's just a side effect from the pregnancy, so I refuse. When neither of us comes up with anything to do after an hour or two of laying around, reading, talking and being straight up bored, the door swings open. A smiling Olaf comes waddling through the door.

"Hey, guys! What are you up to?" He says, plopping down across to us, a weird and amusing combination of melting a bit and freezing up again from his flurry as we sit near the flames.

"Nothing at all, actually. We were just really bored- save us?" Kristoff asks him, and I smile.

"Well, have you guys thought about names for the babies yet?" Olaf asks us.

"We talked about it months ago, but we didn't really make any solid decisions, which we probably should have..." Kristoff scratches his head awkwardly at our lack of prior thought.

"Well, what were you thinking of?" He asks, a big smile on his snowman face. He's obviously overjoyed that he can help us.

"Since we don't know if they'll be fraternal or identical, it's kind of difficult." I say- the topic's been on my mind a lot. Olaf nods perkily.

"For a boy, we liked the name Noah, and also the name Daniel, for my dad." Kristoff had finally come around to telling me last year that his parents had tragically died in a horrific avalanche when Kristoff was only five years old, but the trolls had always served as enough of a supportive family for him. It was sad, and I liked the name, so we'd decided that we like that.

"So, if it's two boys, it'll be Noah and Daniel and we'll figure out middle names then." I say.

"And if there's only one boy, it'll be Noah Daniel." Kristoff explains to the intrigued snowman.

"Or Daniel Noah." I add.

"I like it!" Olaf says, and giggles. "What about girl names?" He asks, and Kristoff and I look at each other, distressed.

"That one's a bit more difficult." Kristoff says, and I nod in agreement, randomly getting another stabby pain in my abdomen. That's three. Maybe it's hunger? I chew on a piece of chocolate as we talk, but wince anyway. Kristoff opens his mouth to ask me what's wrong in concern, but Olaf cuts him off.

"Why? The boy names came easily, didn't they?" Olaf asks, confused.

"I don't really know, we just couldn't seem to agree. I really like the name Rose-" I say, and Kristoff cuts me off.

"But I really like the name Marianne, and we don't exactly hate the others' idea, but we couldn't agree on one and just can't see the sisters being named Rose _and _Marianne, so we're conflicted." He explains, and I can practically see the wheels turning in Olaf's nonexistent skull.

"Well, what if you combined them? If there's only one girl, that is." Olaf says. "MariRosanne? No. Mariarose? No, that's weird. Ooh, what about-"

Then, the strangest thing stops him in the middle of his sentence.

Kristoff's POV

I cut off Olaf's ideas when I feel the carpet right next to me dampen, right where Anna's sitting. "Anna?" I say, quietly.

"Yeah?" She smiles up at me, completely oblivious to the wetness underneath her.

"Did you just pee yourself out of excitement, or...?" I say.

"No.." She looks down and sees what's happened. "Huh. Guess my water broke. Wait, what? Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no! I'm not due until the 29th! It's the 13th!" As she freaks out, and Olaf stands there, confused because he doesn't know what any of this means, my mind takes control, and so do I.

"Alright Anna, time to calm down and get you to Andrea's office immediately. I'm not letting you get hurt from these kids being born, so we need to get there quickly and efficiently." She nods and her eyes widen at my collective and orderly manner before doubling over in pain. Wait- what?

"What's going on?" I ask her. "Why are you doubled over?"

"I may have been having contractions, for like, two hours, but I didn't know what they were!" She says, her eyes growing wide in panic when she realizes that the babies were what was causing the pain that I had seen flash across her face earlier. I should've known.

"Oh god." I say, running my hands through my hair. I collect myself quickly, and go back into military mode. "Olaf, go tell Elsa that Anna's water broke, and get someone to bring a wheelchair to the base of the stairs immediately. Yell as loud as you can, I don't care if it's late and people are asleep. Bang pots and pans if you have to, just get us to that building immediately!" I order the snowman. He realizes what's going on, and runs off into the hall, screaming. It's around 11 o'clock now, so this'll be quite the scene. I carry Anna, very much in pain, down all the stairs, and am met by a flurry of worried faces. We can do this- hopefully. The small crowd of people all talk at once, throwing suggestions at us, while Anna winces with pain every minute or so and I panic.

"Maybe you should-"

"What if you-"

"Princess Anna, if you would just-"

"Prince Kristoff, could you-" Through all of the voices that I couldn't put faces to if I tried, one rings louder than all the rest-

"Enough!" Shouts the voice, one that I actually _can _put a face steps through the group, who've now fallen completely silent. "Listen up. You." She points to someone with a wheelchair. "Leave this here. Everyone else, go. We can handle this." The servants do as they are told, and disperse quietly.

"Hey, Kristoff?" Anna says, her face scrunched up in pain.

"Yeah?" I say, gently sitting her in the chair.

"I can do this, right?" She asks, panic taking over her face.

"I know you can." I say, squeezing her hand as Elsa rushes around hurriedly, Olaf by her side, ordering the guards to watch over the castle while we were gone, and we wheel Anna out the door and out into the dark, cold square. We burst into the small office, sweating from the way we just ran here, pushing Anna along with us. We burst through the doors, panting.

"Andrea? Andrea!" I call, not seeing our doctor, until she finally pokes her head out the door as she'd done every time we visited.

"Hey guys, what's up with- Oh gosh. Now?" She asks, taking in the scene in front of her. Elsa and I both nod seriously, while Olaf still looks confused. He shrugs and plops himself into a chair as Andrea leads us into the same small room that we've always seen her in. She shoves a paper gown into Anna's arms, tells her to change into it, which she does so, not feeling the pain at that particular moment. Andrea instructs her to lay down, and she does so. She inspects Anna.

"How long is it between every contraction?" The doctor asks us.

"So far, about 30 minutes, I think." Anna says.

"Oh, okay- well, it's not dire, and it's twins, so we might be waiting a while. Hours, maybe." She says, and Anna smiles.

"Phew! Wait, how long?" She asks, eyes widening.

"Uh, their's no way to tell exactly. You could go into labor in two minutes or two hours, but from the looks of it, they won't be born until well after midnight." She informs us- I didn't know it was possible for her to know this stuff.

"Whoop! Valentine's Day babies!" Anna says, and I hear a giggle from the corner- I almost forgot that Elsa had been standing there the whole time.

"Well, isn't that cliche?" I ask, approaching her and squeezing her tiny hands when she winced in pain again. We waited patiently for this particular one to end.

"Cliche and _awesome_!" She squeals, and we all laugh. Olaf finally comes into the room, and the four of us talk and laugh for a while, Anna screaming in pain every once in a while. You can see on Elsa's face that all she wants to do is help, but she knows that her powers can do nothing to fix this. I'm sure I mirror the looks of concern. Andrea walks in every once in a while to check up on Anna. About two hours pass of us anxiously making conversation, sleeping or comforting Anna. Andrea continues to make comments about how when the contractions are less than five minutes apart, we have to alert her immediately, so I chart the time between every wince or scream, every time I kiss her head or squeeze her forehead. We're just talking and yawning when Anna let's out a blood curdling scream. It was only two minutes after the last one!

"Hold on, Anna- I'm going to get Andrea." I assure her, feeling panicked but doing my best to keep her calm. It's time. Elsa looks at me, worried. I give her the most assuring look that I possibly can (I get what she's feeling), and run out into the small hallway. I call for the doctor, and she comes, immediately.

"Now?" She asks, again.

"Two minutes apart." I say.

"Alright, let's do this." She says, and struts into the room, head held high, ready to handle anything. And she does. It's painful for Anna, you can tell. It takes at least an hour and a half. The whole time, Anna is screaming, throwing things, insulting me, or crying, but I stay by her side the whole time and do my best to make sure she isn't hurt. Andrea had asked Elsa and Olaf to leave, and Elsa was hesitant, but they did so, waiting in the hall nervously. Anna successfully birthed the first twin- a boy. _Yes! _I think. Andrea hands him over to me, swaddled and adorable. I look down at my son, my eyes brimming with tears. He wraps his tiny hand around my finger and coos. It's adorable, but his spotlight is short lived, because three minutes later, the other twin is born. Anna's exhausted, but unharmed, luckily. We all wait nervously as Andrea cleans up and swaddles the second baby, Anna and I both wanting to know what gender this one is. Andrea turns around, and smiles. "It's a girl. Congratulations, your highnesses, you've got yourself fraternal twins!" We're both indescribably overjoyed. A boy and a girl? We really got lucky. Anna's eyes fill with happy tears, and she looks up at me, the boy in my arms and the girl in hers. Both of our faces are plastered with huge smiles.

"Should I let them in?" Andrea asks. A mischievous glint appears in Anna's eyes.

"Only Olaf, but wait a minute." She says, and Andrea looks at her, blankly. "The snowman." She clarifies, and the doctor turns to leave, closing the door behind her. Anna and I look at each other, then down at our beautiful children.

Anna's POV

Kristoff gets his wish- their eyes are exactly like mine- blue, big and bright. A small amount of honey blonde hair covered both of their heads- the same color as Kristoff's. They were perfect. Quiet, sweet and beautiful. There are things that would set them apart, already. The girl has a small spray of freckles across her tiny button nose, while the boy has freckles, too, but they're lighter. The girl was smaller than the boy, by about a pound. The boy coos softly, while the girl just stares up at us with her big eyes, so we could already see a difference in personality. They were both so adorable. Kristoff puts the boy in my other arm so that I'm cradling them both. It's the most beautiful moment ever, and I wish it would never end. But then, it only gets better. Olaf bursts into the room.

"Hey guys! Aw, can I see?" He asks, and we both nod. He comes around the cot to look over my shoulder, standing up as tall as he can to see them- you can immediately tell that he falls in love with them right away, just looking at them. "So, what about names?" He asked.

"Well, the boy will be Noah." Kristoff says.

"Noah Daniel." I add, looking down at the child we're speaking of. A tiny smile spread across his little face, and a big one spread across mine.

"And, for the girl- can I still tell you my idea?" Olaf asks, and I nod. He does so, and it's the best idea I've ever heard. We decide to go with it.

"What about for a middle name?" Kristoff says, looking at the creative mind in the room. "Got any ideas for that, Olaf?"

"Well, since the boy's middle name is for someone you really love, why can't the girl's be for someone Anna really loves? You know, I consider myself a love expert." He suggests, and we laugh lightly at the last part, remembering our journey those years ago.

"Well, her middle name can't be Kristoff.." I joke, and we giggle, but then I think of something totally crazy. "I got it." I say suddenly, and Kristoff looks up at me. "Olaf, can you give us one minute? Yes, you can count. Then bring my sister in with you, I'm sure she's about to combust. He does so, counting on his way out. I tell Kristoff my idea, and he's on board (enthusiastically). The second that we agree, Olaf bursts back into the room, a nervous Elsa in tow.

"Oh my gosh, a boy and a girl!" Elsa exclaims, her eyes filling with excited tears. "What are their names?" She asks.

"Noah Daniel," Kristoff starts, gesturing at the boy in his arms.

"And Rosemarie Elsa." I finish for him.

"Rosemarie... Elsa?" My sister asks, in disbelief. "You named your child after me?"

"I love you, and so will they." I assure her. "So, of course I did. Want to hold her?"

"May I?" She asks.

"Of course." Kristoff says, scooping up Rosemarie and gently placing her in Elsa's arms.

"She's so beautiful. Anna, she has your eyes." She says, breathlessly.

"They both do." Kristoff says, kissing me on the forehead lightly.

"Hi Rosemarie! Welcome to the world. I'm your aunt Elsa, and guess what? You're a princess, did you know that? Just like your mommy. Your brother's a prince, just like your Daddy. Isn't that cool?" Elsa says, looking down at our little girl. The girl smiles back at her sweetly, as if she can really understand what Elsa's saying. "We're going to show you around your new home, and you're going to be the best little girl their ever was and ever will be, I just know it." She hands me back Rosemarie and asks to hold Noah, in which Kristoff and I happily oblige. She then starts to talk to him, just as she did to Rosemarie- I don't think she's even aware of it, anymore. "Hello! I'm your aunt, Elsa. Nobody is ever going to hurt you if I can help it, okay? You are the sweetest little boy I've ever met. Ooh, let me tell you a secret, but don't tell anyone, okay? You have the coolest family in the whole world! Sh, don't tell the other kids!" Noah coos at her sweetly, something we haven't seen him do yet. Elsa has an instant connection with both of the kids- I didn't know that she's so great with children. We fill out the birth certificates- Noah was born at 2:03 am, and Rosemarie at 2:06. Andrea told me how I should feed them, and I do so, successfully. We're going to stay overnight in the office, just Kristoff, Noah, Rosemarie and I, because I'm physically and emotionally exhausted. I'm surrounded by my new and beautiful additions to my already fantastic family, which, along with the exhaustion, is about to lull me to sleep, but I'm interrupted by Kristoff jolting up in the chair (the one that he insisted that he sleep in).

"Anna, I never gave you your present!" He exclaims.

"Relax, baby. It'll still be Valentine's Day when we wake up, and I'm pretty sure that you gave me the best give anyone could ever give- the gifts, well, they're sleeping at the moment, so we should be quiet. Don't worry about it. I love you." I say, barely getting the words out before I fall into a deep sleep.

The last thing I hear is a deep chuckle and an "I love you, too." From Kristoff, before I'm fast asleep. It's been a long day, so our slumber is blissful.

**I'm so sorry, that took days to write, but I really hope you liked it! I don't know much about this baby stuff, so bear with me! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Favorite and Follow pretty please! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
